Predictable
by Srta.Frutilla
Summary: • Son tan sólo 31 clichés del Dramione. • Drabbles. #FictoberDramione #FictoberMyM
1. Manzana

Los personajes de Harry Potter y todo lo que sea reconocido de su amplio mundo: no me pertenecen. Son de la propiedad exclusiva de JK Rowling.

Este conjunto de drabbles participan en el Fictober del grupo de Facebook: "Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdagos & Mortifagos"

Summary: ● Son tan sólo 31 clichés del Dramione. ● Drabbles. #FictoberDramione #FictoberMyM

Palabras: 466.

* * *

**Predictable.**

**.**

_Manzana._

"─_Es el filtro de amor más potente que existe ─__respondió Hermione._

─ _¡Exacto! La has reconocido por su característico brillo nacarado ¿no? _

─_Sí, y porque el vapor asciende formando unas inconfundibles espirales ─agregó ella con entusiasmo─. Y se supone que para cada uno tiene un olor diferente, según lo que nos atraiga. Yo huelo césped recién cortado y a pergamino nuevo y a…─Pero se sonrojó un poco y no terminó la frase.__" _

Hermione había escapado de las preguntas insistentes de Ron, su pelirrojo amigo no quería desistir hasta que ella dijera cuál fue el olor que omitió en la clase de pociones. Había evadido cada pregunta que le hacía, y logró evitar quedarse a solas con él para que no siguiera insistiendo.

─Hermione, ya sé porqué no quieres responderme. Es porque no te gusta nadie, ¿cierto? ─la joven suspiró cansada. Había pensado que podría comer tranquila al menos sabiendo que uno de sus mejores amigos se atragantaría con cada plato de comida que viese. ─Lo entiendo, pero no debes mentir sobre si te gusta alguien o no…─

─ ¡Ronald! Ya estoy cansada de esta situación. No te diré porque es un asunto que no te compete y no tengo porqué sentir obligación de decirte si me gusta alguien o no. ─Harry miró a Ron exasperado, más el chico solo se encogió de hombros. Hermione tomó sus pertenencias y abandonó el Gran Comedor rápidamente.

Iba a llegar a su bendita torre y se encerraría en su habitación, no pensaba en seguir dándole oportunidades al pelirrojo para que se disculpara con ella, o para seguir insistiendo sobre el tema, sabía perfectamente como era él y no iba a perder otra ocasión de preguntarle.

Iba doblando por el pasillo cuando sintió una mano tomar su brazo, antes de que se diese cuenta ya estaba acorralada entre la pared y la persona en cuestión que la había alcanzado. Un aroma a menta fresca inundó cada recoveco de sus pulmones y suspiró.

─Honestamente, ¿ésta es la única forma que tienes de interceptarme cuando quieres hablar?

Draco rodó los ojos y le entregó una manzana verde.

─Vi que no comiste.

─En realidad no terminé de comer ─lo corrigió tomando la manzana entre sus manos.

─Yo también quiero saber, Granger. ─el joven se acercó a ella hasta hundir su rostro en la espesura de su cabello y su cuello. ─Dime Granger, ¿Qué fue lo último que oliste?

Hermione presionó más fuerte la manzana entre sus manos y respiró hondo, se dejó cautivar por ese aroma que la desestabilizaba. Podría estar así durante horas, tan solo percibiendo el aroma masculino que emanaba el Slytherin. Inhaló nuevamente permitiendo que sus pulmones se expandieran lo más posible, casi podía sentir como cada uno de sus lóbulos pulmonares se desplegaban hasta dejarla sin respirar.

─Menta. ─susurró exhalando.

* * *

Nota: Bueno, nunca me he animado a participar en algún tipo de envento similar. En especial porque hay que publicar el link en el grupo de Facebook. Y tengo muchos nervios, pero espero que a alguien le haya gustado un poco lo que escribí. Mi idea, es poder escribir solamente clichés del Dramione (como dice en el summary, claro) con las palabras que seleccionaron en el grupo. El grupo se encuentra en Facebook y se llama "Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdagos & Mortífagos" si no lo conocen, las invito a unirse, es un grupo realmente maravilloso.

El texto entre comillas y en cursivas, está sacado textualmente del libro "Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe".


	2. Cicatriz

Los personajes de Harry Potter y todo lo que sea reconocido de su amplio mundo: no me pertenecen. Son de la propiedad exclusiva de JK Rowling.

Este conjunto de drabbles participan en el Fictober del grupo de Facebook: "Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdagos & Mortifagos"

Summary: ● Son tan sólo 31 clichés del Dramione. ● Drabbles. #FictoberDramione #FictoberMyM

Palabras: 500.

* * *

**Predictable.**

**.**

_Cicatriz._

"─_Es un mortífago ─repitió Harry despacio─. ¡Ha relevado a su padre como un mortífago! _

_Hubo un silencio, y luego Ron soltó una carcajada. _

─ _¿Malfoy? ¡Pero si tan solo tiene dieciséis años! ¿Cómo quieres que Quien-tú-sabes le permita unirse a los mortífagos?_

─_Eso es muy poco probable, Harry ─coincidió Hermione en tono de cancelación ─. ¿Qué te hace pensar que…?" _

No, no podía ser cierto. ¡No podía serlo! Hermione aceleró su paso por los pasillos, de vez en cuando giraba para ver si alguien seguía sus pasos y volvía a continuar. Subió con rapidez cada una de las escaleras e incluso casi cae en un peldaño. Llegó al séptimo piso con las mejillas arreboladas. Divisó el tapiz de Bárnabas el Chiflado y lo vio, Malfoy miraba el tapiz y antes de empezar a pasearse las veces necesarias le gritó.

─ ¡Malfoy! ─. Draco Malfoy se giró ante el grito de una voz que ya conocía muy bien. Su rostro pálido bajó una tonalidad más como si fuese posible y empezó a pasearse frente al tapiz. Hermione aceleró el paso para alcanzarle.

Una puerta apareció frente a él y la abrió rápidamente, Hermione corrió y la interceptó antes de que se cerrara y fuese a desvanecerse. Se apretó los dedos de la mano y chillando entró a la sala de menesteres.

La sala era una estancia grande donde no había absolutamente nada, solo era un cuarto vacío con luces bajas. Se miró la mano y vio sangre entre sus dedos, se lo llevó a la boca succionando un poco la sangre y el sabor a metal la asqueó.

─Te hiciste una herida. ─dijo él acercándose a ella para tomar su mano dañada. La visualizó detenidamente. ─Te va a quedar una cicatriz bastante fea.

─ ¿Cómo la tuya? ─la pregunta vino de golpe y se sintió desagradable. El Slytherin la miró a los ojos, casi se sentía mareado por su mirada café y oscura.

─Potter. ─escupió el apellido de su mejor amigo con desagrado.

─Draco, ¿Cómo pudiste? Te dije tantas veces que no lo hicieras, pero…─

─ ¡No te atrevas a juzgarme, Hermione! Él va a matar a mi familia, me va a matar a mí… Y puede matarte a ti, con un demonio Hermione, sabes que iba a hacerlo.

Hermione se acercó a él paso a paso, de forma lenta. Draco Malfoy se veía desesperado, caminaba de un lado a otro mordiéndose los nudillos. Tomó su brazo donde ambos sabían que estaba la marca tenebrosa.

─Llevaré esta cicatriz toda mi vida, Hermione. Debemos dejarlo…─

─Pero Draco, no…─

─Tenemos que dejarlo. Esto marcará toda mi vida y tu no te mereces esto, vete. Vete con Weasley, hasta esa estúpida comadreja podrá darte lo que yo no y…─Hermione lo interrumpió abrazándolo fuertemente, las palabras quedaron en su boca y lentamente le correspondió el abrazo. Un abrazo fuerte, desesperado, casi podía sentir que estaba dañándola, pero no quería soltarla.

Cabezota, cabezota y mil veces cabezota. Ella no iba a dejarlo por una estúpida cicatriz.

* * *

Nota: Bueno, acá estamos con el segundo día del Fictober. Ésta vez lo publico mucho antes jajaja el día de ayer estuve a 15 minutos de no hacerlo. Espero que les guste.

El texto entre comillas y en cursivas, está sacado textualmente del libro "Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe".

¡Besos!


	3. Tatuaje

Los personajes de Harry Potter y todo lo que sea reconocido de su amplio mundo: no me pertenecen. Son de la propiedad exclusiva de JK Rowling.

Este conjunto de drabbles participan en el Fictober del grupo de Facebook: "Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdagos & Mortifagos"

Summary: ● Son tan sólo 31 clichés del Dramione. ● Drabbles. #FictoberDramione #FictoberMyM

Palabras: 500.

* * *

**Predictable.**

**.**

_Tatuaje._

"─_Y eso que la gente tiene mejores cosas para cotillear ─comentó Ginny mientras leía El Profeta sentada en el suelo de la sala común, con la espalda apoyada en las piernas de Harry─. Esta semana ha habido tres ataques de dementores, pero a Romilda Vane lo único que se le ocurre preguntarme es si es cierto que llevas un hipogrifo tatuado en el pecho. _

_Ron y Hermione rieron a carcajadas. _

─ _¿Y qué le has contestado? ─preguntó Harry. _

─_Que es un colacuerno húngaro ─respondió Ginny mientras pasaba la página con aire despreocupado ─. Es mucho más varonil." _

Hermione abandonó la sala común entre sutiles risas, aún afuera podía escuchar a Ron despotricar del porqué habían dicho que tenía tatuado un micropuff.

Caminó tranquilamente entre los pasillos, quizás podría ir a buscar ese libro de Aritmancia que le habían recomendado. Iba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que se asustó cuando fue tironeada a un pasillo abandonado. Hermione revoloteó los ojos cuando vio a Draco Malfoy apoyado contra la pared mirándola con su característica sonrisa arrogante.

─Honestamente…─comenzó a decir mientras era abrazada por el Slytherin. ─Creo, Draco, que podemos idear una forma en la que nos podamos ver sin que tengas que arrancarme un brazo.

─ ¿Y perderme tu cara de susto? No lo creo…─soltó una risa, de esas que le encantaban. Hermione le dio un beso suave, se acariciaron en una danza que ambos conocían, de forma lenta y pausada, sin nada que los apresurara.

Hermione se separó levemente de él para fundirse en su pecho, inhaló su aroma refrescante que tanto le gustaba y suspiró cuando Draco comenzó a hacerle cariño en su frondoso pelo. Hizo un leve sonido con su garganta como si ronroneara y ambos soltaron una suave risa.

Ahí, abrazados entre suaves caricias en un pasillo desolado de Hogwarts, ambos podían sentir que eran casi una pareja normal en un momento de arrullos. Pero la paz no es para siempre, unos chillidos hicieron que ambos se tensaran. Draco apegó más a Hermione y se colocaron al lado de una armadura, los pasos y chillidos se acercaban más.

─ ¡Me lo dijo la mismísima Weasley! Agh, no puedo creer que Harry Potter tenga tatuado un colacuerno húngaro y no haya sido yo la que lo descubriese…─la voz de Romilda Vane hizo que Hermione ahogara una risa.

─ ¿Tu crees que sea cierto?

─Hay que preguntarle a Cho si ella lo vio alguna vez…─las voces de las jóvenes Gryffindors se fueron desvaneciendo hasta que desaparecieron del pasillo.

Draco levantó una ceja mientras miraba a la joven reírse suavemente, se tapaba la boca con sus manos temiendo que su risa la delatara ante los oídos de alguien.

─Así que Potter tiene un tatuaje…─ella soltó una carcajada. ─Yo también tengo un tatuaje. ─Hermione lo miró expectante ¿Se refería a la marca tenebrosa? ─ Es una serpiente, _muy, muy_ grande…Y con gusto te la puedo present…─La castaña le pegó un puñetazo en el brazo.

─Eres un sucio ─exclamó con las mejillas sonrosadas.

* * *

Nota: Bueno, estoy segura que no era lo que esperabas Mary jajaja Ah, algo se me ocurrió, aunque no fue tan difícil. Cuando me comentaste eso en Facebook fue como: Ay, no, cierto... ¿Qué hago? Pero me acordé de esa escena del sexto libro que siempre me ha hecho muchísima gracia jajaja Gracias Mary Eagle Med y a ImHollyBlue por sus comentarios.

El texto entre comillas y en cursivas, está sacado textualmente del libro "Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe".

¡Ya quiero escribir el drabble de mañana!

¡Besos!


	4. Libro

Los personajes de Harry Potter y todo lo que sea reconocido de su amplio mundo: no me pertenecen. Son de la propiedad exclusiva de JK Rowling.

Este conjunto de drabbles participan en el Fictober del grupo de Facebook: "Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdagos & Mortifagos"

Summary: ● Son tan sólo 31 clichés del Dramione. ● Drabbles. #FictoberDramione #FictoberMyM

Palabras: 500.

* * *

**Predictable.**

**.**

_Libro._

"─ _¿Cómo lo has conseguido? ─preguntó Hermione, que tenía las mejillas encendidas y el cabello cada vez más encrespado a causa de los vapores que rezumaba su caldero; su poción todavía presentaba un color morado intenso. _

─_Remueve una vez en el sentido de las agujas del reloj…_

─ _¡No, no, el libro dice que hay que remover en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj! ─se empeñó ella" _

Estúpido príncipe mestizo.

Hermione cerró el libro con una fuerza que escapaba de lo normal y guardó el libro en la estantería. No podía encontrar ninguna información que tuviese que ver con algún _príncipe mestizo._ O princesa, pensó ella.

Se sentó pensando en que encontraba demasiado injusto que Harry hubiese conseguido el _felix felicis_ siguiendo las instrucciones de algún alumno remoto en el libro de pociones.

Hermione tamborileó sus dedos en la mesa gastada de la biblioteca, observó con aburrimiento y enfado al lugar donde se encontraba. La biblioteca se encontraba casi vacía, la hora era la suficiente cercana al toque para ir a dormir a los dormitorios, pero aún no lo suficientemente cercana como para que los alumnos se resignaran a intentar meter más información en sus cabezas. Como si eso fuese a ayudarlos a aprobar con notas aceptables, pensó revoloteando los ojos.

Siguió golpeando con sus dedos la mesa oscura y gastada, tenía que saber quién era ese tal príncipe mestizo y poder darle la información a Harry. No es que ella estuviese celosa de que su amigo consiguiese mejores comentarios que ella lo que le tenía de mal humor, claro que no.

Bueno, quizás sí.

Un poco.

Tal vez.

La Gryffindor iba a ponerse de pie cuando sintió un aroma que ella conocía muy bien. Menta fresca con hierbas buenas, el olor de un vicio. Estaba segura que debía ser prohibido que el joven que estaba sus espaldas oliera tan condenadamente bien. Una mano grande y pálida intervino entre sus dedos que estaban dispuestos a seguir golpeteando la mesa. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente cuando sintió un suave beso en su cuello despejado, sintió un suave escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral.

─Te echo de menos.

Fue todo lo que Hermione necesitó escuchar para colocarse de pie, caminaron silenciosamente hasta una de las estanterías más oscuras y olvidadas de ese recóndito castillo.

* * *

─ ¿Dónde estabas? ─. Ron soltó la pregunta apenas la vio entrar a la sala común, aún sentía sus mejillas coloradas, los labios hinchados y los nervios a flor de piel.

─En…─balbuceó un poco─ la biblioteca. ─Observó que Harry tenía el libro del susodicho príncipe entre sus piernas. Se dirigió a las escaleras que la llevarían a su habitación, antes de emprenderse a subirlas los miró de reojo. ─Estaba buscando información del príncipe mestizo…─miró hacia arriba simulando pensar─ o princesa.

─Princesa. ─Ron miró hacia el techo con hastío. ─ ¿Vas a seguir yendo a la biblioteca hasta encontrar algo que te deje tranquila, cierto?

Hermione pensó en los últimos momentos que pasó en el pasillo de mitología muggle.

─Sí.

* * *

Nota: Ahora mismo estoy en Bellavista, un lugar de Santiago, obviamente tomando mojitos con algunas amigas. Recién me acordé que no subía el drabble del día. Bueno, aquí está, algo improvisado, porque no tenía muchas ganas de escribir hoy pero de todas formas me sirvió.

¡Salud!


	5. Muñeca

Los personajes de Harry Potter y todo lo que sea reconocido de su amplio mundo: no me pertenecen. Son de la propiedad exclusiva de JK Rowling.

Este conjunto de drabbles participan en el Fictober del grupo de Facebook: "Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdagos & Mortifagos"

Summary: ● Son tan sólo 31 clichés del Dramione. ● Drabbles. #FictoberDramione #FictoberMyM

Palabras: 500.

* * *

**Predictable.**

**.**

_Muñeca._

"─_Parece un profesor muy bueno ─dijo Hermione─. Pero me habría gustado haberme enfrentado al boggart yo también. _

─ _¿En qué se habría convertido el boggart? ─le preguntó Ron, burlándose─, ¿en un trabajo de clase en el que sólo te pusieran un nueve?" _

Sir Nicholas le había comentado que podía encontrar un boggart en el aula vacía del quinto piso. Hermione abrió con lentitud la puerta del aula, había muebles roídos por el tiempo, algunos cubiertos con mantos blancos, y al fondo del aula, delante de un pizarrón lleno de polvo, un armario alto y robusto.

Sujetó su varita y se adentró al salón, en cada paso que daba el armario se azotaba mucho más, queriendo el boggart salir de ahí para enfrentarse a uno de sus mayores miedos. Hermione suspiró, sentía como empezaba a sentir taquicardia con mayor frecuencia y contuvo el aliento cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente.

Ahogó un grito y fue consciente que su varita tiritaba entre sus manos. Frente a ella, estaba Draco Malfoy en el suelo rodeado de sangre, un cuerpo aparentemente sin vida. El boggart se transformó a una velocidad impresionante en otro cuerpo.

Harry muerto.

Ron muerto.

En Malfoy nuevamente.

Hermione tomó su varita fuertemente, ella era una Gryffindor, una completa y fiel a la casa de los leones, ahogó un suspiro y dijo de forma clara:

─ _¡Riddikulus!_

El boggart que estaba representando el cuerpo sin vida del Slytherin, se transformó mostrando a Draco vestido en un hermoso tul rosado y desapareció en el armario mientras daba pasos de balé.

No se dio cuenta en que momento estuvo sentada en el suelo, sus manos seguían tiritando, sentía su pulso aumentado mientras que un miedo profundo la recorría lentamente. Estaba perdida, estaba completamente perdida, fue hasta ese momento en que se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente enamorada de un perfecto imbécil.

Un ruido hizo que se sobresaltara, ella se paró rápidamente con la varita empuñada pero su rostro perdió todo el poco color que poseía. Como si se tratase de una pesadilla, el joven Slytherin estaba ahí mirándola, Hermione supo con solo ver su expresión de que lo había visto todo.

Absolutamente todo.

Draco dio un paso hacia atrás dispuesto a irse de aquella aula, apenas dio unos pasos en el pasillo cuando sintió una mano pequeña sostener su muñeca que estaba libre del cabestrillo que tenía en el brazo, el cual supuestamente estaba dañado por el pajarraco del semigigante.

Ella vio como se giraba a mirarla, esperaba una mueca de desagrado, un insulto que la hiciera sentirse avergonzada por sus sentimientos recién descubiertos, sin embargo, nunca esperó ver como el chico Malfoy la miraba con las mejillas sonrosadas.

* * *

─ ¿Qué tu boggart es qué? ─. Ron esperó a que Hermione le contradijera lo que le había dicho, pero luego de unos segundos soltó una carcajada y codeaba a Harry quien solo sonreía.

Prefería que creyeran que era McGonagall diciéndole que había reprobado todos sus exámenes antes de decirles la verdad.

* * *

Nota: Tengo una caña (resaca) terrible. Bueno, cada vez más me cuesta mantener los drabbles en no más de 500 palabras, así que en la mayoría he tenido que eliminar partes que consideraba innecesarias, pero que de todas formas me hubiese gustado que salieran. **Mary**: he estado pensando en escribir un long fic, pero definitivamente necesito una beta. Emm, tengo una idea más o menos pensada pero aún no logro desarrollarla bien como para ponerme a escribirla, así que creo que me demoraré un poquito en hacer eso. ¡He visto que se reúnen! Me gustaría también poder ir, pero soy demasiado vergonzosa, demasiado, no lo digo por el hecho de que me quiera creer la típica chica cliché que cree que lo es, realmente lo soy. ¡Pero aún así quisiera ir un día y ver como es la experiencia!

Gracias a todas las que comentan, me hacen muy, muy feliz. Espero ponerme al día con los drabbles que están participando también, pero definitivamente no será hoy porque me duele la cabeza a horrores.

El texto entre comillas y en cursivas, está sacado textualmente del libro "Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban".

¡Besos!


	6. Fingir

Los personajes de Harry Potter y todo lo que sea reconocido de su amplio mundo: no me pertenecen. Son de la propiedad exclusiva de JK Rowling.

Este conjunto de drabbles participan en el Fictober del grupo de Facebook: "Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdagos & Mortifagos"

Summary: ● Son tan sólo 31 clichés del Dramione. ● Drabbles. #FictoberDramione #FictoberMyM

Palabras: 500.

* * *

**Predictable.**

**.**

_Fingir._

"─ _¿Bromeas, Weasley? ─dijo Malfoy tras ellos─. ¡No me dirás que ha conseguido pareja para el baile! ¿La sangre sucia de dientes largos?_

_Harry y Ron se dieron vuelta bruscamente, pero Hermione saludó a alguien detrás de Malfoy: _

─ _¡Hola, profesor Moody!_

_Malfoy palideció y retrocedió de un salto, buscándolo con la mirada, pero Moody estaba todavía sentado a la mesa de los profesores, terminándose el guiso. _

─_Eres un huroncito nervioso, ¿eh, Malfoy? ─dijo Hermione mordazmente, y ella, Harry y Ron empezaron a subir por la escalinata de mármol riéndose con ganas."_

Después de que Hermione se pusiera de pie para ir a un pasillo de la biblioteca la siguió, Pansy quien había estado encima de él bufó molesta diciendo que era un maldito malhumorado y se había ido dejando la biblioteca. Cerró sus puños fuertemente, estaba dispuesto a pegarle a cualquiera que se le interpusiera en el camino para llegar a la Gryffindor.

Solo había una persona en la tierra en estos momentos que lo tenía así, una sola persona. Una asquerosa persona a la cual quisiera no ver nunca más.

Viktor Krum.

El idiota chimpancé capaz de hablar, se había fijado en ella. En Hermione Granger, y ella no le negaba sus estúpidas atenciones. Aún no podía creer que ella fuese a ir con aquel semejante imbécil, ni siquiera era capaz de pronunciar bien su nombre.

─Puedes dejar de mirarme así, ¿por favor? ─Hermione estaba con la espalda apoyada en una de las estanterías de la biblioteca, de vez en cuando miraba por encima de los libros que la tapaban para ver que no hubiese nadie cercano a ellos.

Draco gruñó molesto y se cruzó de brazos.

─ ¿En serio, Granger? ¿Viktor Krum? ─ella miró el cielo con hastío.

─ ¿Preferías que fuese con Ron?

Golpe bajo.

Que ella hubiese ido colgada del brazo con el estúpido pobretón iba a ser peor que romperse todos los huesos en un partido de quidditch. Se mordió los nudillos del puño con fuerza ante la mirada de ella. No, no hubiese aguantado verla hermosa en los brazos de un tipo que ni siquiera iba a ir vestido a su altura.

─ Prefiero que no vayas al baile. ─confesó y ella abrió la boca de forma sorprendida. Era mil veces mejor que se quedara encerrada en su habitación, podría ir al baile sin pareja y aún así algún imbécil le ofrecería bailar.

─Eres egoísta ─Draco bufó como si eso fuese una novedad─ Voy a ir con Viktor Krum quieras o no…─el hizo un intento de interrumpirla─ Sabes que preferiría ir contigo.

Draco se limitó a abrazarla, ella se acomodó en un lugar que ya conocía. Ellos nunca podrían ir a un baile juntos en Hogwarts, ni tomarla de la mano, ni mucho menos besarla frente a todos para que quedara claro a quien le pertenecía, por lo que lo único que ambos podían hacer era fingir que se odiaban.

─Pero como intente besarte…─le dio un beso en su frente. ─ lo mataré.

* * *

El texto entre comillas y en cursivas, está sacado textualmente del libro "Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego".


	7. Tren

Los personajes de Harry Potter y todo lo que sea reconocido de su amplio mundo: no me pertenecen. Son de la propiedad exclusiva de JK Rowling.

Este conjunto de drabbles participan en el Fictober del grupo de Facebook: "Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdagos & Mortifagos"

Summary: ● Son tan sólo 31 clichés del Dramione. ● Drabbles. #FictoberDramione #FictoberMyM

Palabras: 500.

* * *

**Predictable.**

**.**

_Tren / Expreso de Hogwarts._

"─… _Mi padre pensó en enviarme a Durmstrang antes que a Hogwarts. Conoce al director. Bueno, ya saben lo que piensa de Dumbledore: a ése le gustan demasiado los sangre sucia… En cambio, en Durmstrang no admiten a ese tipo de chusma. Pero a mi madre no le gustaba la idea de que yo fuera al colegio tan lejos. Mi padre dice que en Durmstrang tienen una actitud mucho más sensata que en Hogwarts con respecto a las Artes Oscuras. Los alumnos de Durmstrang las aprenden de verdad: no tienen únicamente esa porquería de defensa contra ellas que tenemos nosotros… _

_Hermione se levantó, fue de puntillas hasta la puerta del compartimiento y la cerró para no dejar pasar la voz de Malfoy._

─_Así que piensa que Durmstrang le hubiera venido mejor, ¿no? ─dijo irritada─. Me gustaría que lo hubieran llevado allí. De esa forma no tendríamos que aguantarlo."_

Hermione cerró la puerta del baño, se giró para ir al cubículo donde la esperaban Harry y Ron, de lejos pudo divisar que Draco Malfoy había salido de su compartimiento y se dirigía directamente hacia ella con paso decidido. La Gryffindor hizo que se agachaba para reajustar los cordones de sus zapatillas.

El Slytherin pasó por su lado sin mirarla, pudo escuchar un suave "_Sígueme_". Ella verificó que nadie estaba mirando en su dirección antes de seguir al rubio y encontrarlo en el compartimiento vacío donde la esperaba.

Draco estaba mirando por la ventana del tren, apenas él la miró ella se cruzó de brazos molesta.

─ ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás molesta? ─le inquirió extrañado.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior antes de responder. Draco prestó atención sutilmente a ese gesto.

─Nada.

El Slytherin hizo una mueca de hastío.

─Siempre ensanchas tu nariz cuando estás molesta ─Hermione se llevó una mano cubriéndose la boca y la nariz, frunció el ceño cuando él se acercó a ella.

─Bueno, no pasa nada, solamente que no sabía que te gustara tanto Durmstrang.

Draco la miró extrañado, bastaron unos segundos para que entendiera que había escuchado su conversación y soltó una risa. Se acercó para abrazarla y ella hizo un ademán de repelerlo, lo que hizo que él la acercara fuertemente a su cuerpo.

─Si hubiese ido, no te habría conocido, tonta. ─Hermione abrió su boca indignada.

─Soy una sangre sucia que adora Dumbledore… no te creo que te pierdas de tanto. ─Draco quien hasta ahora tenía una sonrisa la miró de forma severa.

─No digas eso.

─Pero…─

─Nunca más digas eso.

Ambos se sentaron en el sillón del compartimiento. Ella apoyada en su cuerpo mientras él acariciaba las hebras de su cabello. Podría haber estado en ese momento para siempre, entre los brazos del rubio, oliendo su aroma fuerte y masculino, recibiendo de vez en cuando un beso que la dejaba sin aliento, pero el expreso de Hogwarts ya estaba llegando a su destino.

Separarse fue difícil, pero tenía que acostumbrarse que así iban a ser sus encuentros, rápidos y fugaces, nunca eternos.

* * *

Nota: Terminé de escribir esta historia a las 2:00 de la mañana. Bueno, es una noche larga, me puse a estudiar recién para una prueba que tengo mañana y evidentemente no me estoy concentrando. Mary: tus comentarios me hacen demasiado feliz, me alegro de que te guste que coloque textos de los libros, estoy pensando en hacer los 31 drabbles de la misma forma, aunque no tengo idea como sacar el drabble cuando toque la palabra menstruación jajajaj No me arrepiento de haber participado en este Fictober, me distrae muchísimo y me encanta estar pensando varias veces en el día sobre como hacer el drabble del día siguiente.

El texto entre comillas y en cursivas, está sacado textualmente del libro "Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego".

¡Besitos!


	8. Ensueño

Los personajes de Harry Potter y todo lo que sea reconocido de su amplio mundo: no me pertenecen. Son de la propiedad exclusiva de JK Rowling.

Este conjunto de drabbles participan en el Fictober del grupo de Facebook: "Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdagos Mortifagos"

Summary: Son tan sólo 31 clichés del Dramione. Drabbles. #FictoberDramione #FictoberMyM

Palabras: 500.

* * *

**Predictable.**

**.**

_Ensueño / Soñar despierto._

"─_¡Hola, Harry! _─_saludó ella_─_.__ ¡Hola Parvati!_

_Parvati le dirigió a Hermione una mirada de descortés incredulidad. Y no era la única: cuando se abrieron las puertas del Gran Comedor, el club de fans de la biblioteca pasó por su lado con aire ofendido, dirigiendo a Hermione miradas del más intenso odio. Pansy Parkinson la miró con la boca abierta al pasar con Malfoy, que ni siquiera fue capaz en encontrar un insulto con el que herirla. Ron, sin embargo, pasó por su lado sin mirarla." _

Tomó el vaso de un solo trago, pudo sentir el whiskey de fuego quemar su garganta, le agradeció a Blaise por haber llevado su buena cosecha de alcohol en contrabando. Pansy estaba hablando a su lado con Millicent, ambas emocionadas y destilando el mismo veneno de siempre, con un solo objetivo: Hermione Granger.

La recién mencionada, ajena a que era la comidilla de casi todo el Gran Comedor, bailaba entre los brazos del idiota chimpancé, alias Viktor Krum.

Extendió su vaso vacío hacia el moreno que estaba a su lado, Blaise soltó una risa entre sus amigos mientras llenaba disimuladamente el vaso de su amigo. Tomó un largo trago y suspiró: ella estaba tan hermosa.

Con su cabello lacio y brillante, bailando como nunca se la había imaginado, meciendo su hermosa túnica azul y vaporosa. Viktor Krum la miraba como estúpido, y podía entenderlo, podía entender a casi todos los insignificantes que se osaban a mirarla. Ella se reía de una forma genuina, remarcando los hoyuelos de sus mejillas, con la mirada brillante, con unos movimientos femeninos e hipnóticos que daban suelta la imaginación con respecto al cuerpo grácil y suave que se hallaba debajo de esa túnica ceñida.

Draco sentía como el whiskey adormecía su lado celoso posesivo.

Sonrió.

Iba a dejar la situación como estaba, ella disfrutaba realmente de la ocasión, reía de forma genuina por primera vez en días, por lo que no veía adecuado que interviniera como un demonio celoso, aunque claramente eso es lo que quería hacer: ir y golpear tan fuerte la cara de uno de los campeones del torneo, reclamando que ella era suya y de nadie más.

Pero iba a dejarlo, que bailaran todo lo que quisieran, que el joven campeón imaginara que ella podría ser siempre para él, claramente no iba a ser así. Granger le pertenecía en cada uno de los aspectos posibles, el joven campeón iba a darse cuenta tarde o temprano de que solo perdía el tiempo en soñar despierto con la inalcanzable chica.

Y también los demás.

Porque ella, la Gryffindor hermosa y femenina, iba a ser solo el ensueño de todos los idiotas que la miraban como nunca la habían observado antes.

─La miran como tú lo haces siempre─. manteniendo su semblante frío como siempre observó de reojo a Theodore Nott, su mejor amigo. Tendría que haber previsto que Theo iba a descubrirlo, Theo siempre lo sabía todo antes que todos.

─Ella es mía─. Theo sonrió, eso también lo sabía.

* * *

Nota: bueno, ahora me costó un poco en hacer éste drabble. No podía recordar una escena de los libros en que viniese perfecta, hasta que se me vino a la mente la escena del baile, donde nuestra querida Hermione lucía hermosa, aunque claro, Emma Watson también influyó en eso. Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, son hermosos y me hacen muy feliz, a veces estoy deprimida y de repente llega un comentario: no saben lo feliz que me hacen.

El texto entre comillas y en cursivas, está sacado textualmente del libro "Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego".

¡Besitos y nos vemos mañana!


	9. Secreto

Los personajes de Harry Potter y todo lo que sea reconocido de su amplio mundo: no me pertenecen. Son de la propiedad exclusiva de JK Rowling.

Este conjunto de drabbles participan en el Fictober del grupo de Facebook: "Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdagos & Mortifagos"

Summary: ● Son tan sólo 31 clichés del Dramione. ● Drabbles. #FictoberDramione #FictoberMyM

Palabras: 500.

* * *

**Predictable.**

**.**

_Secreto._

"─_El caso es ─prosiguió Hermione, imponiéndose─ que a eso es precisamente a lo que se refería Dumbledore. Sólo hace dos meses que Quien-ustedes-saben ha regresado y ya hemos empezado a pelearnos entre nosotros. Y la advertencia del Sombrero Seleccionador era la misma: permanezcan juntos, estén unidos…_

─_Y Harry ya dijo anoche ─replicó Ron─ que si eso significa que tenemos que hacernos amigos de los Slytherin…, lo tiene claro. _

─_Bueno, pues yo creo que es una lástima que no fomentemos la unidad entre las casas ─dijo Hermione con enfado."_

Hermione ahogó un gemido con reticencia, sentía los besos húmedos sobre su cuello con los nervios alterados, con su piel erizada podía ver como se derretía entre los brazos de su amante. Draco la besaba de forma lenta y pausada, como si quisiera acariciar su piel con sus labios, como si quisiera que todos sus poros fueran besados por su boca monstruosa.

Ella podría ponerse a ronronear ahí mismo.

Hermione estaba sentada en una de las mesas ocultas de la biblioteca, Draco deslizaba sus manos peligrosamente por sus piernas aventurándose por debajo de la falda perfectamente planchada, ella se tensó cuando sintió sus manos acariciando los bordes de su ropa íntima.

─No. ─susurró deteniéndolo. Draco soltó un bufido que realmente se escuchaba como un gruñido. Dejó de besarla posando sus labios en su frente mientras respiraba hondamente.

Ella se sentía casi culpable, o bastante en realidad.

─ ¿Estás molesto? ─preguntó nerviosa, Draco negó mientras seguía besando su frente. ─ ¿Qué piensas?

─En Hagrid. ─ _¿En qué…?_ Hermione intento alejarse un poco para mirarlo, pero él no la dejó, siguió depositando besos largos en su coronilla, casi pudo escucharlo murmurar un _no entenderías. _

Cada vez más sus encuentros eran más difíciles de controlar. Cuando estaban juntos avanzaban un poco más en su relación, pero sentía que cuando avanzaban un paso y ella se ponía nerviosa deteniéndolo, retrocedían tres pasos. Él decía que no le importaba esperar, ella sabía que él no tenía paciencia.

─ ¡Oh, nargles copulando! ¡Hola, Hermione! ¡Hola, Draco Malfoy! ─los jóvenes se separaron rápidamente para observar a la recién llegada. Luna estaba usando sus espectro gafas mirando por encima de sus cabezas.

Hermione se bajó de la mesa y la tomó de las manos, Luna la miraba fijamente, o eso creía.

─Luna, no puedes decirle a nadie lo que viste, esto es un secreto ─la joven se sacó las espectro gafas para mirarla. ─ Ni Harry, ni Ron…

─ ¿Un secreto? Las amigas se cuentan secretos…─Hermione asintió─ Es la primera vez que tengo una amiga con secretos. ─Se sentía tan avergonzada, no solo por verse descubierta, sino que también por los comentarios que soltaba la Ravenclaw.

─Por favor, Luna…─

─No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie que estás fomentando la unidad de casas con Draco Malfoy.

Hermione se ruborizó escandalosamente, Draco soltó una palabrota, y Theodore Nott que había recién llegado soltó una carcajada fuerte asustándola.

¿Qué tan difícil era poder guardar un secreto en un lugar como Hogwarts?

* * *

El texto entre comillas y en cursivas, está sacado textualmente del libro "Harry Potter y la orden del fénix".


	10. Fortuna

Los personajes de Harry Potter y todo lo que sea reconocido de su amplio mundo: no me pertenecen. Son de la propiedad exclusiva de JK Rowling.

Este conjunto de drabbles participan en el Fictober del grupo de Facebook: "Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdagos & Mortifagos"

Summary: ● Son tan sólo 31 clichés del Dramione. ● Drabbles. #FictoberDramione #FictoberMyM

Palabras: 500.

* * *

**Predictable.**

**.**

_Fortuna._

"─ _¿De qué? ─se apresuró a preguntar Ron─. Tú no has preparado filtros amorosos, ¿no?_

─_No seas idiota ─le soltó Hermione, comenzando a machacar los escarabajos─. Quiero decir… ¿cómo se habrá enterado de que Viktor Krum me ha invitado a visitarlo este verano?" _

Entró de una forma dramática y que derrochaba cólera por cualquiera de sus vistas, Theo suspiró con hastío, siguió leyendo su libro de pociones, contó mentalmente hasta diez y cuando llego al final, Draco no había dicho nada aún. Lo miró por sobre su libro y vio como el Slytherin se mordía los nudillos, se paseaba de un lado a otro mientras miraba con rabia la copia del ejemplar _El Profeta_.

─ ¡El muy idiota…─comenzó con rabia─ quiere que ella vaya a verlo durante el verano! ─Draco ni siquiera era capaz de seguir hablando por la rabia que sentía, Theo casi sentía pena por el búlgaro. ─ ¿No vas a decir nada?

─Bueno, no sé que quieres que te diga… Es solo Krum invitando a Granger de vacaciones…─Theo temía que a su amigo le diese algo por lo rojo que se encontraba, estaba furioso. ─No puedes ser tan celoso.

Draco lo miró como si quisiera enterrarlo vivo bajo tierra.

─Tu no lo entiendes, Theo. Granger es mía, me pertenece…─tiró el diario al tacho de basura que había en la habitación.

─Viktor no sabe que tienes una obsesión insana con Granger, Draco. ─revoloteó los ojos─ Nadie lo sabe en realidad. Ante los demás, solo está dando lo que él cree que es correcto con una chica que le gusta. Algo que tu no puedes darle, evidentemente.

Draco quien hasta ahora estaba en silencio le dirigió una última mirada antes de salir de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo.

* * *

Hermione suspiró ante el beso demandante de Draco, él la había interceptado en uno de los pasillos y de una forma bastante impulsiva se dedicaba a besarla hasta dejarla sin aire. Apoyó sus manos en su pecho para querer mirarlo, él no la dejó porque solo se dedicó a abrazarla fuerte.

─No puedes dejarme, Granger.

─ ¿Qué estás hablando? ─Hermione se calló ante los labios intrusos que besaban su cuello.

─Yo no puedo invitarte a veranear, Granger. Mucho menos puedo tomarte de la mano o besarte en público ─contuvo el aliento cuando él la abrazó más fuerte─ Pero no puedes dejarme por otro, Hermione. No me importa la sangre, ni mi fortuna familiar, ni el señor tenebroso, no me importa nada…─Draco la soltó para sujetar su rostro, la miraba fijamente─ Solo no me dejes.

Hermione se sintió abrumada por su mirada clara y profunda, asintió dejando que un rastro de alivio adornara su perfecto rostro. Ella se abrazó fuerte a él inhalando su aroma, ella nunca podría dejar a Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Theo seguía apoyado en la pared del pasillo vigilando que nadie se acercara al pasillo que estaba a su lado, nadie hacía el intento por acercarse estando él cerca, nadie se iba a acercar lo suficiente como para poder divisar a la pareja que se abrazaba detrás de las armaduras.

Era una fortuna que Draco tuviera un amigo como él.

* * *

Nota: Bueno, realmente no era que no tuviese ganas de escribir, es que estoy releyendo una historia de Colubrina que recordé (gracias a una chica en el grupo) The green girl, una maravilla de historia. Mary me recordó el drabble del día de hoy, y estando a poco de las doce, tuve que improvisar bastante jajajaja Lo siento si no cumple con tus expectativas u.u

Eso, seguiré leyendo a Colubrina.

El texto entre comillas y en cursivas, está sacado textualmente del libro "Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego".

¡Besos!


	11. Sala de los menesteres

Los personajes de Harry Potter y todo lo que sea reconocido de su amplio mundo: no me pertenecen. Son de la propiedad exclusiva de JK Rowling.

Este conjunto de drabbles participan en el Fictober del grupo de Facebook: "Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdagos & Mortifagos"

Summary: ● Son tan sólo 31 clichés del Dramione. ● Drabbles. #FictoberDramione #FictoberMyM

Palabras: 500.

* * *

**Predictable.**

**.**

_Sala de los menesteres._

"─ _¡Quiero pescarlo in fraganti! ─exclamó Harry, que se sentía muy frustrado─. ¿A dónde va cuando desaparece del mapa? _

─_No lo sé… ¿A Hogsmeade? ─sugirió Ron mientras bostezaba. _

─_Nunca lo he vito recorrer ninguno de los pasadizos secretos en el mapa. Además, tengo entendido que este año están vigilados. _

─_Pues no lo sé." _

Hermione observaba el lugar con suma atención, había cinco camas con doseles, se acercó y pudo comprobar con hastío que eran de seda. No tenía que ser adivina para saber cuál era la de Draco, era la cama que estaba al fondo y al medio de las otras camas, casi todo el lugar a lo ancho se podía ver que le pertenecían, en un rincón estaban las escobas relucientes y que seguramente, eran asquerosamente caras, a su otro lado un escritorio de madera de bocote seguramente, tenía libros ordenados minuciosamente, una colección de plumas que nadie se atrevería a pagar, salvo Draco, claro está.

─ ¿Puedes sacarte eso? Me pone nervioso no ver que estás haciendo. ─Hermione se sacó la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, Draco la observaba curioso, seguramente era algo que no había en ninguna de sus bóvedas. ─ ¿Qué te parece? ─preguntó mirando con admiración su habitación, Hermione repasó su vista por las ventanas oscuras, se estremeció al ver que no podía observar nada del otro lado por la hora tan oscura.

─Demasiado fría. ─dijo sin detalles, Draco la miró poco conforme. ─La de los chicos es más acogedora. ─observó como no podía encontrar ni un solo calcetín en el suelo─…y más desordenada.

Draco no le dio importancia y la miraba fijamente, llevaba el cabello atado en un moño alto, todavía tenía la capa en sus manos y daba vueltas por la habitación observando con un interés como de niña. _Una niña sabihonda,_ pensó, pero no dijo.

─ ¿Por qué tu cama es más grande? ─Hermione no esperó una respuesta al ver la cara de superioridad del Slytherin.

─Explícame, ¿por qué ahora no podemos ir a la Sala de los menesteres? ─Hermione se sentó en la cama mientras lo miraba.

─Porque Harry, tiene una obsesión contigo, así que te observa a cada instante en el mapa del merodeador… Es mejor aquí, a que se pregunte a cada instante donde desapareces, aunque claro, aún no puede relacionar que desapareces en la sala de los menesteres…─Draco asentía observando como ella se desabrochaba sus zapatos con parsimonia y los dejaba ocultos debajo de su cama.

─ ¿Y tú…─balbuceó al ver como ella se soltaba el cabello─ nombre no aparece al lado del mío ahora? ─ella soltó una risa encantadora.

─Por favor, Draco, es solo un papel de pergamino, claro que puedo manipularlo. Además, Harry está tan concentrado en ver dónde estás que no se dará el tiempo de buscar mi nombre.

Draco entró a su cama y con un movimiento de la varita hizo que los doseles de su cama se cerraran sin dejar un solo lugar abierto, ella tenía sus rizos desparramados en su cama, el olor a frutos rojos no se iba a ir en un buen tiempo.

─Entonces… ¿En qué estábamos antes de que Theo nos interrumpiera?

Hermione sonrió y murmuró un leve _muffliato_.

* * *

Nota: Bueno, no tengo más que agradecer a las que comentan la historia, me hacen muy, muy feliz. Espero poder estar haciéndolo bien, o mejor de lo que me había propuesto en realidad. Esta vez fue un solo momento lindo entre ambos, la sala de los menesteres es demasiado cliché y quise variar con la habitación de Draco jajajsjass Espero que les haya gustado.

El texto entre comillas y en cursivas, está sacado textualmente del libro "Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe".

¡Besos!


	12. Flores

Los personajes de Harry Potter y todo lo que sea reconocido de su amplio mundo: no me pertenecen. Son de la propiedad exclusiva de JK Rowling.

Este conjunto de drabbles participan en el Fictober del grupo de Facebook: "Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdagos & Mortifagos"

Summary: ● Son tan sólo 31 clichés del Dramione. ● Drabbles. #FictoberDramione #FictoberMyM

Palabras: 500.

* * *

**Predictable.**

**.**

_Flores._

"─_Tengo que llevarte a la enfermería. Quizá te queden cicatrices, pero si tomas díctamo inmediatamente tal vez te libres hasta de eso. Vamos… _

_Lo ayudó a llegar hasta la puerta y se dio la vuelta para decir con voz colérica: _

─_Y tú, Potter… espérame aquí." _

Apenas abrió los ojos la luz blanquecina y enferma lo cegó, estaba en la enfermería. Intentó acomodarse un poco, pero un dolor fuerte lo paralizó, por lo que se quedó tendido en la cama de forma inmóvil. Intentó recordar lo último, los baños, _Myrtle_, Potter, dolor, sangre, Snape.

El maldito de Potter no tenía idea de cuanto lo aborrecía, tenía tantas ganas de hacerle daño, pero no podía, ella no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Su hermosa ella.

Draco intentó poder enderezarse nuevamente más no pudo hacerlo.

─Amigo, deberías dejar de hacer eso. ─Draco observó a Theo entrar a la enfermería con un paquete entre sus manos. ─Tu madre te envió los dulces de siempre.

Theo los dejó en la mesilla auxiliar al lado de todos los otros dulces que había, meigas fritas, calderos de chocolate, y un sinfín de dulces más junto a un hermoso ramo de flores.

─ ¿Vas a decirme que fue lo que te pasó? Snape no me quiso decir nada ─Theo se sentó a los pies de la cama mientras abría una de las ranas de chocolate que le habían dejado.

─Potter. ─escupió el apellido con asco. Tenía tantas ganas de pegarle de manera _muggle_, tantas ganas de borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro, pero no podría, ella jamás se lo perdonaría.

─Lo sospechaba─. Draco lo miró curioso, el castaño se encogió de hombros. ─Granger le hace la maldita ley del hielo, esa mujer tiene una mirada enfurecida cuando lo mira. ─ Theo hizo un gesto como si un escalofrío lo recorriese─ Esa mujer es de armas a tomar, me da miedo verla enojada.

Draco sonrió, se la podía imaginar, con el ceño levemente fruncido, los labios en una mueca recta, con las mejillas sonrosadas. Cerró los ojos, la podía ver ahí, tan ella, tan perfecta para él.

─ ¿Ella no ha…─

─ ¿Venido? ─Theo completó la pregunta con la ceja alzada, poseía una sonrisa burlona. ─Siempre viene con la capa de Potter, ¿Quién crees que te trajo ese ramo de narcisos?

* * *

Draco miró el ramo de flores, los narcisos amarillos relucían hermosos en un jarrón de vidrio, el agua era transparente, como si fuese cambiada todos los días. Recordó cuando le dijo que flores eran sus favoritas.

"_Me gustan los narcisos, padre le tiene un jardín lleno de ellos a mi madre, ella pasa los momentos sin quehaceres ahí, reluciendo hermosa entre ellos, todos amarillos, dándole un brillo espectacular" _

─ ¡Draco!

El recién nombrado miró a todas las direcciones, frente a él apareció Hermione, se había deslizado la capa de Potter. Ella estaba ahí, con las mejillas sonrosadas y con una expresión feliz. Entre sus manos, un ramo de narcisos amarillos que la hacía relucir hermosa.

Sonrió.

Amaba los narcisos.

* * *

Nota: ¡Cada vez más me cuesta mantenerme en las 500 palabras! Pero aún así, lo he logrado. Gracias a Effy0Stonem y Mary Eagle Med por sus comentarios del día de ayer. Mary, creo que los has leído demasiadas veces jajaja Yo no puedo recordar todo de los libros cuando leo algunas frases, para escribir los drabbles tomo un libro y hojeo hasta que veo algo que me pueda servir para el drabble del día jajaja Espero que este drabble sea del agrado de las que leen la historia, está super desordenada, pero para hacernos más o menos una idea.

En primer y segundo año, que todavía no han sido tocados, espero que se de a entender la atracción y repulsión que sienten por el otro, ya saben, como cuando a uno le gusta el chico con el que pelea constantemente.

En tercer año, Draco y Hermione saben de los sentimientos del otro.

En cuarto y quinto año, son solo momentos de ellos siendo una pareja, con solo besos que ponen en aprietos y duchas frías Draco jajsjajs

En sexto año es cuando en algún momento dieron el paso final para fortuna de Draco y donde se separaran en algún momento.

Estoy esperando los demás días para escribir sobre ellos en el séptimo libro.

El texto entre comillas y en cursivas, está sacado textualmente del libro "Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe".

¡Eso! Besitos a todas c:


	13. Dolor

Los personajes de Harry Potter y todo lo que sea reconocido de su amplio mundo: no me pertenecen. Son de la propiedad exclusiva de JK Rowling.

Este conjunto de drabbles participan en el Fictober del grupo de Facebook: "Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdagos & Mortifagos"

Summary: ● Son tan sólo 31 clichés del Dramione. ● Drabbles. #FictoberDramione #FictoberMyM

Palabras: 624 (Me paseeeeee, pero no me arrepiento)

* * *

**Predictable.**

**.**

_Dolor._

"─_¡Deténganse o la mato!_

_Jadeando, Harry asomó la cabeza. Bellatrix tenía agarrada a Hermione, que parecía inconsciente, y amenazaba con clavarle el puñal en el cuello. _

─_Suelten las varitas ─espetó la bruja─. ¡Suéltenlas o comprobaremos lo impura que tiene la sangre esta desgraciada!"_

_Podía ver como el puñal se clavaba en el cuello blanquecino, la sangre se deslizaba bañando su piel expuesta por completo, ella había soltado un grito de dolor, su cuerpo se convulsionaba y la sangre comenzaba a mimetizarse con su ropa desgastada y sucia. Bellatrix la soltaba dejándola caer en un ruido sordo, en un charco de sangre oscura estaba ella, con la mirada sin ver, vacía e inocua. _

_Estaba muerta. _

_Hermione Granger estaba muerta y él no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Bellatrix reía de una manera que erizaba la piel de cualquiera, Hermione estaba muerta, nunca más vería su sonrisa, nunca más vería sus grandes ojos oscuros mirarlo con devoción. _

_Nunca más. _

_Gritó, fue un grito de dolor, un grito desgarrador que desnudaba su alma y sus más oscuros pensamientos. Se acercó a su cuerpo inerte, sus manos se mancharon de su sangre, ella estaba caliente aún, su cabello largo y desordenado se manchaba de la sangre que estaba en el suelo, ahí en su cuello blanquecino, ese que tantas veces había besado con devoción, poseía un gran corte, un corte profundo y certero, el que le había quitado la vida de la mujer que más amaba. Abrazó el cuerpo sin vida mientras se ahogaba con sus propias lágrimas, dolía, le dolía tanto, ni sus gritos desgarradores, ni su llanto descontrolados podrían controlar el dolor que lo inundaba. _

_Muchos recuerdos se venían de golpe, la primera vez que la vio en Hogwarts, ella siendo seleccionada para Gryffindor, ella siendo la amiga de Potter y Weasley. La vio petrificada en una cama de San Mungo, la vio bailando con Viktor Krum en su hermosa túnica azul, la veía sonriéndole, llevándole flores a la enfermería, sonrojada en la biblioteca después de besarla hasta quedarse sin aire, la veía con los rizos desparramados en su cama, con la mirada brillante y reluciente, la veía diciéndole que lo amaba. La veía con una vida que ya no poseía, con una vida que le había prometido pasar a su lado después de la guerra. _

_Gritó tanto que sentía como su garganta se desgarraba. _

Draco abrió los ojos asustado, sentía el pulso alterado, una taquicardia imparable y un sudor frío recorría su cuerpo por completo. Asustado se giró para ver a la protagonista de sus sueños durmiendo de forma apacible a su lado.

Ella dormía de forma serena, con una sonrisa en su rostro, los rastros de la edad se veían en las arrugas que surcaban sus ojos y en sus mejillas, el cabello casi blanquecino y desordenado como siempre, estaba desparramado en su lado de la cama. Con dificultad y cansancio por la edad, se acercó a ella, Hermione aún entre sueños reconoció el calor corporal que la invadía y se acomodaba en un abrazo que ambos buscaban recrear.

Draco comenzó a tranquilizar su respiración, aún después de casi cincuenta años seguía teniendo pesadillas con la vez que temió verla morir. Cerró los ojos con la esperanza de soñar con la mujer que lo había salvado de la oscuridad, con su eterna ella, su amado hogar.

* * *

Nota: Bueeeeeeeno, esto es lo que salió para el drabble de hoy, espero que sea del agrado de los que leen estos intentos de drabbles que escribo.

Gracias por los reviews y PM que he recibido.

El texto entre comillas y en cursivas, está sacado textualmente del libro "Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte".

¡Besitos!


	14. Menstruación

Los personajes de Harry Potter y todo lo que sea reconocido de su amplio mundo: no me pertenecen. Son de la propiedad exclusiva de JK Rowling.

Este conjunto de drabbles participan en el Fictober del grupo de Facebook: "Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdagos & Mortifagos"

Summary: ● Son tan sólo 31 clichés del Dramione. ● Drabbles. #FictoberDramione #FictoberMyM

Palabras: 551. (Lo sientoooo, jajajsjas)

* * *

**Predictable.**

**.**

_Menstruación._

_Segunda Parte de Flores. _

"_Harry se quedó paralizado al darse cuenta de que Malfoy estaba llorando de verdad: las lágrimas le resbalaban por el pálido rostro y caían en la sucia pila. Malfoy emitió un grito ahogado y tragó saliva. Entonces, con un brusco estremecimiento, levantó la cabeza, se miró en el resquebrajado espejo y a sus espaldas vio a Harry mirándolo de hito en hito desde la puerta"_

Draco llevaba ya dos semanas en la enfermería, el dolor que le había provocado el hechizo provocado por cara rajada seguía haciendo mella en sus músculos, casi podía sentir cómo las fibras de sus músculos volvían a deshacerse y que su tejido cicatricial se rompía para dar paso a la sangre.

Las flores amarillas seguían reluciendo hermosas en la mesita auxiliar de la enfermería, Hermione iba a verlo casi todas las noches bajo la capa de invisibilidad, llevando sagradamente un ramo de hermosos narcisos amarillos. Ella le hablaba de las clases, de las cosas que pasaban en el mundo mágico, más él no le prestaba atención, no podía dejar de mirar la hermosa curva que se formaba en su boca cuando le sonreía, o en cómo sus párpados se cerraban antes de besarlo para irse y dejarlo solo, o veía en como sus hermosos rizos se veían relucientes con el fuego de las antorchas.

Estaba perdido.

El tiempo estaba pasando con rapidez y a la vez con agonía, rápido porque aún no podía llevar a cabo la tarea que le había encomendado el Señor Tenebroso, y en agonía, porque al fin después de dos semanas, la poción estaría terminada el día de mañana y al fin sabrían el resultado que tanto lo angustiaba.

Hermione venía tarde y sospechaba que era porque estaba tan nerviosa como él. Bueno, tan nerviosa quizás no, a veces podía verla pensando con anhelo en lo que podría venir.

Como si la estuviese invocando con sus pensamientos, sintió unos pequeños pasos llegar a la enfermería. Hermione se deslizó la capa de invisibilidad y su rostro, enmarcaba una mueca de alivio, pena y desilusión.

─ ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ─notó que ella no llevaba el ramo de narcisos, la castaña se acercó a él lentamente, Draco se hizo a un lado de la cama con dolor, pero no se quejó, mucho menos al sentir como ella apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho y lo abrazaba.

─La poción…─empezó algo nerviosa─ no va a ser necesaria. Me ha llegado la menstruación el día de hoy…─su voz se quedó en silencio después de eso y lo abrazó más fuerte cuando él soltó un suspiro de alivio.

No estaba embarazada.

Dioses, eso era tan jodidamente bueno. No pudo evitar recordar con amargura el momento de debilidad en que lo encontró Potter, había estado desesperado pensando en que tendría que asesinar al mejor mago de todos los tiempos y en que probablemente Hermione estuviera esperando un hijo de él.

Pero aún así, pese al alivio que sentía, no podía sentir un poco de decepción. Entendía completamente como se sentía la joven en sus brazos, alivio de saber que no tendrían un hijo en esos tiempos difíciles, con decepción porque formar una familia después de Hogwarts era lo que ambos anhelaban.

Pero lo último nunca podría ser.

Porque él se iba a convertir, próximamente, en un asesino.

* * *

Nota: Bueeeeeeno, esto es lo que salió. Cuando pensaba en la palabra menstruación, pensaba en posibles drabbles que fuesen graciosos, PERO yo amo el drama, así que no iba a poder ser. Mientras más drama: MEJOR. Pero nunca tanto ajsjasj Eso, gracias a Mary Eagle Med, Mariyana y Effy0Stonem por sus comentarios lindos. Sobre todo los de Mary, deja unos reviews preciosos que me hacen feliz feliz.

Eso, sería todo entonces.

El texto entre comillas y en cursivas, está sacado textualmente del libro "Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe".

¡Besos!


	15. Sueños

Los personajes de Harry Potter y todo lo que sea reconocido de su amplio mundo: no me pertenecen. Son de la propiedad exclusiva de JK Rowling.

Este conjunto de drabbles participan en el Fictober del grupo de Facebook: "Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdagos & Mortifagos"

Summary: ● Son tan sólo 31 clichés del Dramione. ● Drabbles. #FictoberDramione #FictoberMyM

Palabras: 500.

* * *

**Predictable.**

**.**

_Sueños / Pesadillas._

"─_A mí no me sorprende. No se atreven porque Malfoy les ha enseñado la Marca Tenebrosa ─dedujo Harry. _

─_Hum… La Marca Tenebrosa que no sabemos si existe ─terció Hermione con escepticismo mientras enrollaba la redacción de Ron, ya seca, y se la devolvía antes de sufriera más daños. _

─_Ya lo comprobaremos ─sentenció Harry. _

─_Sí, ya lo comprobaremos ─repitió Hermione al tiempo que se levantaba y se desperezaba ─. Pero te advierto, Harry, para que no te emociones mucho, que no creo que puedas entrar en la Sala de Menesteres antes de saber con seguridad qué hay adentro. Y tampoco olvides ─añadió mientras se colgaba la mochila de un hombro y lo miraba muy seria─ que debes concentrarte en sonsacarle ese recuerdo a Slughorn. Buenas noches."_

Hermione no había pegado ojo en toda la noche, había despertado tantas veces envuelta en pesadillas que la hacían gritar. Miró con pesar su reflejo en el espejo del baño, pequeñas ojeras se veían surcando sus ojos, los cuáles, por cierto, estaban enrojecidos. Se volvió a lavar el rostro con agua intentando despabilar por momentos.

Estaba dispuesta a salir del baño cuando alguien más entró en él, Hermione vio como Draco cerraba la puerta con _fermaportus_ y se dirigía hacia ella, el joven casi albino no tenía mejor aspecto que ella.

─ ¿Mala noche?

Hermione dejó que el Slytherin la abrazara, no había besos para aumentar su intimidad. Según ella, no había mayor momento de intimidad en que el joven, de postura arrogante y altiva, se agachaba para abrazarla mientras escondía su rostro en su cuello, encorvando su cuerpo a la altura de ella que era notablemente más baja.

─Demasiados sueños indeseables que no quiero recordar. ─Draco asintió sin dejar de abrazarla, ella cruzó sus manos por detrás de su espalda. ─ ¿Y tú? ¿También tuviste mala noche?

─Sí. ─Hermione acarició su espalda, notó que el joven estaba bajando de peso, sus escápulas se sentían más que antes─ Pesadillas, pero son solo eso.

Hermione siguió acariciando su espalda hasta que sintió como el joven le repartía pequeños besos en su cuello, ella se reía de una forma que alegraba la angustia del Slytherin. Su risa, iluminaba cada rincón de su ser, ella siempre reía de forma genuina, como si fuese un canto que los mortales no debían escuchar. Y pensó, con angustia, en que no quería que esa risa dejara de sonar.

Dejó de hacerle cosquillas para mirarla. ¿Qué haría él sin ella? ¿Qué haría si el Señor Tenebroso se llegaba a enterar de que tenían una relación? ¿Qué haría su padre?

_Asesinarla. _

─Draco, ¿qué ocurre? ─Hermione tenía sus manos sujetando su rostro, el chico se había puesto pálido.

─Nada, solo recuerdo demasiado las pesadillas. ─negó con la cabeza y besó una de las manos pequeñas que enmarcaban su rostro.

─Oh, Draco, son solo sueños, no tienes por qué tener miedo, ¿vale? ─Hermione le sonrió con seguridad y él esperaba, realmente, que fuese así. Porque sus pesadillas siempre consistían en ver como ella moría trágicamente.

* * *

Nota: Bueno, son las cuatro de la mañana y justamente desperté por una pesadilla. Me cuesta volver a dormir, por lo que me puse a escribir esto mientras intento conciliar un poco el sueño. No es un drabble tan relevante, y ya había tocado el tema de las pesadillas en uno, peroooooooo lo hice igual ajsjajs que quede claro que el mayor miedo de Draco es verla morir.

Gracias Mary por tus reviews, me hacen muy feliz, son demasiado bonitos asjdjasdj También gracias a Mariyana: aún no se me ocurre como tocar el tema de que tanto Harry como Ron sepan sobre la relación que tienen. Aunque se me está ocurriendo uno o dos drabbles para ver como se dió cuenta Draco de que le gustaba Hermione, que eso ya estaría ambientado según mis drabbles, en el tercer libro.

Eso sería todo c:

El texto entre comillas y en cursivas, está sacado textualmente del libro "Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe".

¡Besos!


	16. Amante

Los personajes de Harry Potter y todo lo que sea reconocido de su amplio mundo: no me pertenecen. Son de la propiedad exclusiva de JK Rowling.

Este conjunto de drabbles participan en el Fictober del grupo de Facebook: "Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdagos & Mortifagos"

Summary: ● Son tan sólo 31 clichés del Dramione. ● Drabbles. #FictoberDramione #FictoberMyM

Palabras: 560.

**Predictable.**

**.**

_Amante._

"─_Así que ése es el pequeño Scorpius ─murmuró Ron─. Asegúrate de superarlo en todos los exámenes, Rosie. Suerte que has heredado la inteligencia de tu madre."_

─Haz el favor, Ron ─protestó Astoria, entre severa y divertida─. ¡No intentes enemistarlos antes incluso de que haya empezado el año!

─Tienes razón; perdóname ─se disculpó Ron, aunque no pudo evitar añadir: ─Pero no te hagas demasiado amiga suya, Rosie. El abuelo Weasley jamás te perdonaría si te casaras con un Malfoy.

─ ¡Ron! ─lo reprendió Astoria, los demás soltaron una risa.

Ronald Weasley solo se encogió de hombros, miró hacia donde había visto a Malfoy con su hijo, y con ella, con Hermione. Aún podía recordar cuando fue el juicio de los Malfoy, Harry y ellos estaban dispuestos a testificar a favor por la ayuda que recibieron en Malfoy Manor por parte de Draco y cuando Narcissa mintió diciendo que estaba muerto, más nunca esperaron en cómo, su mejor amiga y su primer amor, había revelado ante todos en el juicio de que ella conocía a Malfoy mejor que nadie, puesto que salía con él desde cuarto año, cuando dudaron un poco de los hechos.

Nunca se habría imaginado que ella, Hermione, era la amante oculta de Malfoy, lo que ocurrió después fue terrible. Peleó de forma azorada contra ella en pleno juicio, la trató de traidora y de que había confraternizado con el enemigo, Malfoy estuvo callado en todo momento pero sus manos estaban en forma de puño y seguramente lo hubiese golpeado si no estuviese encadenado, pero ella nunca dejó de defenderse y de defenderlo a él.

Narcissa y Draco Malfoy no fueron llevados a Azkaban, la primera solo tuvo que cumplir arresto domiciliario durante un año en su mansión, el segundo tuvo que pagar unos impuestos de sumas elevadas, pero que no afectaron su fortuna, y servir en trabajos a la comunidad por tres años y con derecho a realizar magia pero vigilada.

Y a ella.

Se la ganó a ella también, desde ese día en que fueron libres ante el juicio, Hermione nunca más se separó del Slytherin. Nunca más entablaron una conversación, ella seguía siendo amiga de Harry y los demás Weasley, pero el trío de oro nunca más se volvió a juntar.

Pese a que le llegó la invitación a su matrimonio, él no fue. ¿Cómo iba a ir a una ceremonia donde vería, a la que creía la mujer de su vida, casarse con su enemigo jurado de niño? No podía hacerlo.

Ella se casó por supuesto, y luego se fueron a otro país, Francia por lo que le contó Ginny, a vivir una vida tranquila y lejos de los ojos escrutadores de una relación que el mundo mágico no aprobaba. Nunca más la volvió a ver, nunca fue a verla cuando nació el primer Malfoy mestizo, seguramente se hubiese hundido en la miseria y el rencor sino fuese por su esposa, Astoria.

Astoria Greengrass llegó a su vida de forma casi milagrosa, lo enamoró en todos los sentidos posibles, y pese al escándalo que formó la familia de ella, se casó con él.

Y pudo ser feliz.

Notó que Hermione le miraba fijamente, ella le sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que él no apartaba la vista, le devolvió la sonrisa provocando una mayor en el rostro de la castaña.

Era tiempo de avanzar.

─ ¡Hola, Hermione!

* * *

Nota: Bueeeeeeeeeeno, no era algo que estaba esperando pero quería tocar una drabble desde otro punta de vista que no fuese el de Draco o Hermione, ¿Y qué mejor que nuestro querido Ron? Siento como un amor/odio por Ron, pero bueno, esto es algo más menos que hubiese pasado, sabemos que Ron es algo rencoroso y quizás aquí lo exageré un poco, pero dispuesto a volver a tener una relación de amistad con la fue su mejor amiga y su primer amor. Espero que les guste, y si esperaban algo distinto, pues no jassjajsjas no fue así ajsjajsjas.

Gracias chicas por sus comentarios, son de lo más lindo y me hacen de lo más feliz de la vida. Las amo c:

El texto entre comillas y en cursivas, está sacado textualmente del libro "Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte" y los siguientes diálogos, también sacados textualmente del libro, salvo por la modificación de una o tres palabras, entre ellas el nombre de Astoria.

¡Besitos!


	17. Quidditch

Los personajes de Harry Potter y todo lo que sea reconocido de su amplio mundo: no me pertenecen. Son de la propiedad exclusiva de JK Rowling.

Este conjunto de drabbles participan en el Fictober del grupo de Facebook: "Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdagos & Mortifagos"

Summary: ● Son tan sólo 31 clichés del Dramione. ● Drabbles. #FictoberDramione #FictoberMyM

Palabras: 500.

* * *

**Predictable.**

**.**

_Quidditch / Escoba._

"─ _¡Hermione!_ _─gimió Ron._

_Hermione yacía completamente inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos y vidriosos."_

No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, estuvo a punto de irse varias veces a donde correspondía, a su Sala Común, donde lo esperaban sus compañeros, donde seguramente tendría un nuevo paquete de su madre con los dulces de siempre y con Pansy rodeándolo como tonta. Sin embargo, estaba bastante lejos de ello, a unos cuantos pasos estaba la entrada de la enfermería, había visto a Potter y Weasley en el camino, quienes se veían sumamente afectados, los cuales no habían notado su presencia.

_Mejor así, _pensó.

Entró de forma sigilosa, con cuidado de no golpear con su escoba algo que estuviese en su camino. Caminaba de forma torpe con el uniforme de quidditch, sentía que daba pasos agigantados y que era escandalosamente ruidoso, aunque claro, no provocó ningún ruido como para que Madame Pomfrey saliera de su oficina.

Se fue asomando de forma lenta y pausada por las camas de la enfermería, con un simple movimiento de varita movía las cortinas que ocultaban a los estudiantes petrificados, y llegando al final la encontró.

Draco se acercó de forma lenta como si no pudiese creer lo que estaba viendo, Hermione Granger, la mejor amiga de San Potter y La Comadreja estaba tendida como estatua en la cama. Su cabello desordenado estaba desparramado, aún vestía el uniforme con los signos de Gryffindor, su brazo extendido como si hubiese sostenido algo, y la otra en forma de puño.

Nunca pensó que la vería petrificada, es cierto que era una _sangre sucia_ y que eso es lo que buscaba el heredero de Slytherin: deshacerse de todos ellos. Pero aún así, nunca se lo había esperado.

Algo tembloroso extendió su mano, notó que estaba sucia por el entrenamiento y en un gesto que no se detuvo a pensar, la limpió con una parte limpia de su uniforme, y nuevamente la alzó para tocar la mano petrificada. Ella estaba fría, pero eso no le impedía notar que era extremadamente suave.

¿Así sentía una _sangre sucia_? Su padre le había dicho que eran lo más bajo de la sociedad mágica, casi como los _squibs_, ella no debería ser suave. Aunque claro, pese a que era una sangre sucia, seguía siendo una chica, y las chicas eran suaves. No era que él había tocado a varias chicas, ni pensarlo: eso era asqueroso. Pero así se veían, suaves y delicadas, más nunca pensó que ella también lo sería.

_No está mal, ella es muy suave, _pensó mientras acariciaba más la mano petrificada, de forma lenta y pausada, se fue fijando que ella tenía las uñas pulcras y cortas, que tenía un discreto lunar en el dorso de la mano.

Un ruido lo hizo alterarse y retiró su mano rápidamente. Sentía un calor inundando sus mejillas y rápidamente se alejó de ahí.

─ Señor Malfoy, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ─Sintió como sus orejas se sentían calientes.

─Yo…─balbuceó─ me caí.

Por supuesto está, que Madame Pomfrey no le creyó.

* * *

Nota: Bueno, bueno, bueno. He aquí el nuevo drabble del día. No quise tocar algo taaaaaan cliché, sino que más bien quiero tocar como momentos de Draco, siendo más niño, dándose cuenta de que Hermione es una chica y que pese a lo que digan sus padres, no le parece que sea desagradable. Aunque claro está, Draco sigue siendo un niño, tiene solo doce años, así que es normal que encuentre asqueroso andar con niñas y que incluso las encuentre desagradables, como Pansy, la cual por cierto no será siempre así jasjajs

Espero que les haya gustado este drabble, se vendrán algunos más de ellos en los primeros dos libros y espero hacer los demás post Hogwarts.

El texto entre comillas y en cursivas, está sacado textualmente del libro "Harry Potter y la cámara de los secretos".

¡Besitos a todas!


	18. Ministerio de Magia

Los personajes de Harry Potter y todo lo que sea reconocido de su amplio mundo: no me pertenecen. Son de la propiedad exclusiva de JK Rowling.

Este conjunto de drabbles participan en el Fictober del grupo de Facebook: "Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdagos & Mortifagos"

Summary: ● Son tan sólo 31 clichés del Dramione. ● Drabbles. #FictoberDramione #FictoberMyM

Palabras: 536.

* * *

**Predictable.**

**.**

_Ministerio de Magia._

_Segunda Parte de Muñeca._

"─ _¡Ya sabía que te pondrías de parte de Ron! ─chilló Hermione─. Primero la Saeta de Fuego, ahora Scabbers, todo es culpa mía, ¿verdad? Lo único que te pido, Harry, es que me dejes en paz. Tengo mucho que hacer."_

Hermione cerró el libro que había estado devorando desde hace horas, todavía no podía encontrar nada que ayudara para liberar a _Buckbeak_ de la ejecución. Estaba estresada, no solo era el hecho de no poder encontrar algo que ayudara a _Buckbeak_, era todo, absolutamente todo: Sirius Black, los dementores que andaban en Hogsmeade gracias al Ministerio de Magia, la estúpida escoba de Harry, Hagrid y _Buckbeak_, Ron y _Scabbers_, las clases a las que estaba asistiendo y para colmo el idiota pomposo de Malfoy que no dejaba de acecharla cuando creía que ella no se daba cuenta.

Hermione podía sentir la mirada del Slytherin encima de ella todo el tiempo, a cada momento, y cuando no la sentía, lo buscaba con la mirada para darse cuenta de que él iba a hacer lo mismo. Él no decía ni hacía absolutamente nada más que mirarla. Es cierto que él ya sabía lo que sentía por él, había visto como su boggart era verlo él muerto junto con Harry y Ron, no había que ser tan inteligente como para no atar cabos.

Y también estaba el hecho de que ella lo había detenido cuando quería irse.

Ella había esperado cualquier reacción de ella, diciéndole que era una asquerosa sangre sucia como él decía a cada instante, pero no él no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirándola con las mejillas sonrojadas. ¿Y eso que significaba? Claramente no iba a significar que él quisiera algo con ella, ella nunca sería lo que él consideraría: apta para él.

Pero ¿por qué no dejaba de acecharla en cada lugar que pudiese?

Hermione suspiró y se giró para encontrarlo viéndola como siempre. Draco al verse descubierto, tomó el libro que tenía en sus manos para disimular, Hermione miró el techo con hastío, el idiota pomposo no se daba cuenta de que tenía el libro al revés.

─ ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Malfoy?

Draco al ver que su táctica que no iba a funcionar dejó de ver el libro para observarla a ella.

─ ¿Qué dices, Granger? Obviamente estoy leyendo, no sabía que la biblioteca te perteneciera.

─No creo que te interese leer sobre la ninfomanía de los gigantes. ─dijo ella, Draco miró por primera vez el libro que tenía en las manos, con algo de asco lo dejó en la estantería.

─Claro que no. ─ella siguió observándolo fijamente, pese a que sentía su pulso acelerado no dejó de hacerlo, Draco le mantuvo la mirada un poco, pero terminó por retirarla.

─ ¿Puedes dejar de mirarme? ─ella notó que tenía rojas las orejas.

─Cuando dejes de acecharme, claro. ─Draco abrió la boca un par de veces y la miró con fingida indignación.

─ ¿Yo? ¿Mirarte a ti? Alucinas Granger, alucinas.

Hermione lo observó arqueando las cejas mientras él se retiraba rápidamente de la biblioteca, ¿Si no quería algo con ella porqué no podía dejarla tranquila? Ella se ponía demasiado nerviosa sintiendo su mirada persistente.

Idiota pomposo, pensó molesta, pero igual sonrió.

* * *

Nota: Bueno, evidentemente no estoy al día con los drabbles, pero eso tiene un solo motivo: ¡Chile se está movilizando! Así que me he pasado ambos días en las calles, donde corresponde, manifestando nuestros ideales con nuestros compañeros. Estoy algo emocionada, algo mucho en verdad, sobre lo que está pasando.

Ahora mismo me acosté y pensé en poder escribir los drabbles que debo.

Con respecto al drabble: Draco a ésta edad sigue siendo un niño idiota, es claro que no iba a hacerlo un casanova de primera o un innato seductor, así que quise mostrar que él, avergonzado y todo por lo que descubrió de ella, y obviamente por darse cuenta que él siente lo mismo, la observa a escondidas pero sin ser sutil para Hermione.

Espero que les guste este drabble, y ahora podré escribir el que me queda pendiente que es con la palabra gato sino mal recuerdo.

El texto entre comillas y en cursivas, está sacado textualmente del libro "Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban".

¡Besos!


	19. Gato

Los personajes de Harry Potter y todo lo que sea reconocido de su amplio mundo: no me pertenecen. Son de la propiedad exclusiva de JK Rowling.

Este conjunto de drabbles participan en el Fictober del grupo de Facebook: "Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdagos & Mortifagos"

Summary: ● Son tan sólo 31 clichés del Dramione. ● Drabbles. #FictoberDramione #FictoberMyM

Palabras: 600.

* * *

**Predictable.**

**.**

_Gato._

"─ _¿Has comprado ese monstruo? ─preguntó Ron pasmado. _

─_Es precioso, ¿verdad? ─preguntó Hermione, rebosante de alegría."_

He tenido una buena vida, o al menos así lo fueron los últimos años desde que la conocí a ella, a mi amada Hermione. Viví muchos años en la calle, rechazado por la gente, fuese mágica o no, humillado y desterrado de la camada, mi madre me había rechazado y los humanos que nos cuidaban, me alejaron de mi familia sanguínea. Fui un callejero muchos años, escondiéndome de los niños que eran los más malvados conmigo, hasta que fui encerrado en una jaula como un vil prisionero.

¿Esa iba a ser mi vida? Estaba listo para morir en cualquier minuto, pero ella lo cambió todo.

Hermione, con un dulce aroma a fresas salvajes, con un frondoso cabello como el mío, me había mirado de una forma que nadie lo había hecho: me había mirado con amor.

Ella llenó mis días de una gloriosa alegría, me daba los mejores manjares que podía conseguir para mí, tenía el privilegio de dormir conmigo y no se molestaba si me restregaba en su ropa, aunque claro, lo hacía para marcar mi territorio.

No quería que nadie me la arrebatara.

Y así había sido por un tiempo, hasta que llegó él. Un humano idiotizado con mi amada Hermione, aunque era obvio: ella era el ser más puro e inteligente que conocí en mi vida. Pero era mía, absolutamente mía, no la quería compartir.

Intenté alejarlo de todas las formas posibles, dejé cadáveres en su cama, oriné cuantas veces pude su ropa para dejarle en claro quién mandaba, e incluso lo rasguñaba en cada oportunidad que tenía.

Pero el imbécil seguía ahí, y hoy después de tantos años, seguía a su lado: ¡Arrebatándome al ser de mi vida! De nada servía sus inútiles intentos, porque ella ahora solo estaba mirándome a mí.

¿Lo sabría acaso? Yo ya lo sabía, me dolía todo mi cuerpo, me sentía cansado, solo quería dormir.

─Fuiste el mejor gato de todos, te amaré toda mi vida Crookshanks. ─ella lo sabía, y él humano idiota también, por eso me miraba así, con lástima.

¡Yo no necesitaba su lástima! ¡Necesitaba que se pusiera firme y entendiera lo que esto significaba! ¡Mi amada Hermione estaría desprotegida sin mí! ¿Quién la salvará de las noches tormentosas de pesadillas? ¿Quién le llevaría ofrendas cada mañana? ¿Quién iba a cuidarla como yo lo hacía?

Hermione me abrazó acurrucándome en su pecho, me hizo cariño donde me gustaba, detrás de mis orejas. Ella estaba triste, yo también. Había nacido para conocerla ella, era mi otra mitad, mi alma gemela, ambos lo sabíamos, el idiota era solo un accesorio en nuestra vida, pero no había nadie más que la mirara de la misma forma que yo, solo él.

Cerré mis ojos, ronroneé cuando ella comenzó a llorar, ¿quién diría que alguna vez le iba a infligir dolor de esta manera? La miré por ultima vez, ella tenía los ojos cerrados mientras decía que me amaba con toda su alma, y que siempre iba a ser así.

─No te preocupes, yo la cuidaré siempre. ─el idiota seguía viéndome con lástima, pero a la misma forma que su igual, aunque en realidad yo lo estaba reconociendo como alguien a mi altura.

Maullé diciéndole que más le valía cumplir con su palabra.

Dejé embriagarme con las palabras de mi amada, con su dulce voz diciendo que era lo mejor de su vida, que nunca me iba a olvidar, con sus dulces labios dándome besos en la frente.

Y de repente, todo dejó de doler.

Hasta pronto, amada mía.

* * *

Nota: Bueno, esto es lo que salió, estoy muy cansada, fue un día realmente agotador pero maravilloso sin duda alguna. Espero que les guste el drabble, no creo que pueda subirlos todos el mismo día, todo depende de las movilizaciones que sigamos teniendo.

¡CIERTO! Gracias a todas por sus hermosos comentarios, espero que les gusten estos dos drabbles que tenía pendiente.

El texto entre comillas y en cursivas, está sacado textualmente del libro "Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban".

¡Besos!


	20. Verde

Los personajes de Harry Potter y todo lo que sea reconocido de su amplio mundo: no me pertenecen. Son de la propiedad exclusiva de JK Rowling.

Este conjunto de drabbles participan en el Fictober del grupo de Facebook: "Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdagos & Mortifagos"

Summary: ● Son tan sólo 31 clichés del Dramione. ● Drabbles. #FictoberDramione #FictoberMyM

Palabras: 545.

* * *

**Predictable.**

**.**

_Verde._

"─_Pero sólo dime… _

─_En ese caso, la casa de Slytherin ganará un excelente alumno, ¿no? A nosotros no nos importa, Al. Pero si a ti te preocupa, podrás elegir entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. El Sombrero Seleccionador tiene en cuenta tus preferencias._

─ _¿En serio?_

─_Conmigo lo hizo ─afirmó Harry."_

─ ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Era de esperarse que esa fuese su casa seleccionada, quizás era algo de genética, sus genes dominantes tendrían que ver con eso ¿Podría ser por eso? Aunque eso no tenía demasiado argumento para él, no ahora que Albus temblaba levemente a su lado en la mesa de Slytherin, estaba con los ojos vidriosos.

Scorpius vio como Rose Weasley-Greengrass se levantaba del taburete y con un deje de felicidad pura iba a sentarse en la mesa de los leones. Ella era pecosa como todo Weasley, con el cabello liso como tía Ginny, pero su cabello no era de un rojo vivo, seguramente era por la familia de su madre que lo había impedido genéticamente. Notó como James miraba disimuladamente a Albus, quien había quedado junto con él, en la casa de las serpientes.

Suspiró.

Sabía cuanto su mejor amigo había temido quedar en Slytherin, pero ya era tarde, ya estaba sentado ahí. Cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador tocó su cabeza, gritó de forma automática Slytherin. El Gran Comedor había quedado en un gran silencio, ¿Un Potter en Slytherin? ¿Un hijo del héroe Harry Potter, en Slytherin? La gente había comenzado a levantar un murmuro que solo consiguió poner a su amigo nervioso, por lo que empezó a aplaudir fuertemente, la gente de su casa prorrumpió en aplausos que lograron hacer caminar a Albus a su nueva mesa.

─Vamos Albus, la casa de Slytherin tiene que reivindicarse, ¿qué mejor que un Potter para ello?

Albus lo miró silenciosamente y después asintió, recomponiéndose prestó atención a las palabras de la directora McGonagall. Y casi pudo notar como su amigo se puso feliz al ver que ella le dedicaba una sonrisa de aliento.

El banquete apareció ante el asombro de los alumnos de primer año, la primera noche estaba recién comenzando.

"_Querida mamá, _

_Papá tenía razón, quedé seleccionado en la casa de Slytherin. Espero que no te moleste esto, sé cuanto le has rebatido a papá que podía quedar en Gryffindor como tú. Albus también quedó en Slytherin, fue toda una sorpresa para todos, pero yo siempre sospeché que él podría quedar conmigo en la misma casa. Me hubiese gustado conocer la Sala Común de Gryffindor y ver si era tan acogedora como tu decías. Me ha gustado como es mi sala, hay sillones de cuero negro como los que tiene papá en la oficina, el techo es de color verde, hay verde por muchas partes, pese a que no me gusta el color verde, éste es elegante, como las botellas de vino. _

_En fin, ¿crees que pueda pasar Navidad con Albus? Me ha invitado a su casa para estas fiestas, supongo que aún tiene miedo como va a reaccionar toda su familia junta cuando lo vea. _

_Cariños, _

_Scorpius" _

Hermione enrolló la carta de su hijo, levantó la vista y vio a su esposo con una sonrisa de satisfacción y victoriosa.

─Creo que he ganado la apuesta.

Ella miró el techo con hastío, pero aún así sonrío.

* * *

Nota:

El texto entre comillas y en cursivas, está sacado textualmente del libro "Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte".


	21. Familia muggle

Los personajes de Harry Potter y todo lo que sea reconocido de su amplio mundo: no me pertenecen. Son de la propiedad exclusiva de JK Rowling.

Este conjunto de drabbles participan en el Fictober del grupo de Facebook: "Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdagos & Mortifagos"

Summary: ● Son tan sólo 31 clichés del Dramione. ● Drabbles. #FictoberDramione #FictoberMyM

Palabras: 500.

* * *

**Predictable.**

**.**

_Familia muggle._

"─ _¿Granger? ¿Granger? ¿Tienes algún parentesco con Héctor Dagworth-Granger, fundador de la Rimbombante Sociedad de Amigos de las Pociones?_

─_No, me parece que no, señor. Yo soy hija de muggles."_

─Tu familia es bárbara, no entiendo como es posible que hagan eso ─Hermione soltó una risa estruendosa─ No, no te rías, no pensaba que algo así de bárbaro podía ser una profesión en el mundo muggle.

Hermione seguía riéndose ante el rostro espantado de Draco, el joven le había preguntado a que se dedicaba su familia, cuando le respondió que eran dentistas y que era lo que hacían para cuidar la salud dental de la gente, su rostro no pudo evitar llenarse de asombro y espanto.

─Oh, Draco, es una profesión completamente normal…─el Slytherin abrió de forma exagerada los ojos, ella siguió riéndose─ se estudia por _seis*_ años y…

─ ¿Seis años? ¿Tus padres estudiaron seis años para esa clase de medicina arcaica? ─la interrumpió provocando que ella se riera más fuerte.

Draco la miró, ambos estaban en su cama, ella tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillantes, su uniforme estaba arrugado, andaba descalza y con las medias estiradas completamente. Ella lo besó lentamente y pasando sus manos por detrás de su cuello.

─ ¿Trajiste la foto que me prometiste? ─preguntó cuando la dejó de besa, ella asintió y tomó su bolso, sacando de uno de sus libros le pasó una fotografía muggle.

En la fotografía inmóvil, se veían tres personas. El más alto, quien era el padre de Hermione, sonreía achinando los ojos, podía vislumbrar que tenía la misma mirada de ella cuando sonreía, era corpulento y de cabellos oscuros, a su lado, la madre de Hermione quién también sonreía ampliamente, tenía el cabello casi tan desordenado como su hija, era pequeña y estilizada, se veía que tenía unos labios rosados, podía ver similitudes en el cuerpo de ella comparado con el de Hermione, ¿Sería así ella de hermosa en un futuro? Probablemente. Y por último estaba ella, en medio de sus padres, con una sonrisa aún más deslumbrante, el cabello tomado en un moño y luciendo su ropa muggle que tanto le gustaba. Se veían felices y con una sonrisa pura, debía ser quizás por la profesión que ellos ejercían.

Así era como lucía una familia muggle, feliz, llenos de vida, con una vida que tenía el mismo valor que la suya. Recordó con amargura los comentarios de su padre, de sus compañeros, que los muggles eran la peor escoria de la comunidad, que eran repugnantes y que su sangre debía oler a putrefacción.

Estaban equivocados.

─ ¿Qué opinas de mi familia? ─Hermione le miraba anhelante a la vez que miraba de reojo la foto de su familia.

─Me parece hermosa.

Ella sonrió acunándose en su pecho mientras ambos miraban la foto inmóvil. Hermione tendría una hermosa familia un día, y lo de ellos quedaría solo como un lindo recuerdo, con un toque amargo de lo que pudo ser, pero que no fue.

Pero ella sería feliz.

* * *

Nota:

El texto entre comillas y en cursivas, está sacado textualmente del libro "Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe".


	22. Baño de prefectos

Los personajes de Harry Potter y todo lo que sea reconocido de su amplio mundo: no me pertenecen. Son de la propiedad exclusiva de JK Rowling.

Este conjunto de drabbles participan en el Fictober del grupo de Facebook: "Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdagos & Mortifagos"

Summary: ● Son tan sólo 31 clichés del Dramione. ● Drabbles. #FictoberDramione #FictoberMyM

Palabras: 500.

* * *

**Predictable.**

**.**

_Baño de prefectos._

"─_Y otra cosa ─añadió Cedric─: usa el baño de los prefectos. Es la cuarta puerta a la izquierda de esa estatua de Boris el Desconcertado del quinto piso. La contraseña es Frescura de pino. Tengo que irme… Me quiero despedir."_

Hermione ojeaba con hastío el libro de _Problemas mágicos extraordinarios, _no podía encontrar por ninguna parte algo que le sirviera de ayuda a Harry. Ron intentaba concentrarse, y Harry se veía sumamente frustrado.

Y el hecho de sentir la mirada de Draco encima suyo no la ayudaba a concentrarse completamente, vio que sus amigos estaban enfrascados en una conversación sin tomarla en cuenta y miró a donde estaba el Slytherin.

Draco le sonreía con la misma suficiencia de siempre, le hizo un gesto con la mano para que le siguiera entre las estanterías, negó con la cabeza de forma imperceptible. Eso hizo que dejara de sonreír y la mirara de la misma forma en que lo hizo el otro día cuando la vio conversar con Viktor Krum.

Ella cortó el contacto visual y algo acalorada se dedicó a mirar las hojas del libro que tenía en las manos. Aún recordaba cuando el Slytherin la llevó al baño de prefectos cuando le comentó la contraseña, la cual Harry le había dicho con toda tranquilidad.

Se sentía acalorada al recordar el momento que ambos vivieron ahí, fue lo más puro y sensual a lo que había estado expuesta con el chico, había podido ver su abdomen plano y blanquecino, aún era algo delgado, pero en comparación al año pasado, había dado un estirón y se veía que iba ganando un poco más de masa muscular, no se veía tan escuálido como antes.

Bendita pubertad, no quería imaginar como sería en unos años más. Y pensar que ella tendría el privilegio de poder disfrutarlo desde la primera fila o eso esperaba ella, de momento lo de ambos era algo incierto, como una aventura que iba a consumirlos entre las llamas.

Recordó los besos que se habían dado en el baño de prefectos, donde él había podido verla con la menor cantidad de ropa que nunca, en como su mirada la recorría con una mezcla de admiración y lujuria, la había besado de una manera que había despertado sensaciones que ella creía que no iba a experimentar aún, pero aún así no habían llegado lejos, él demostraba que la respetaba y de momento solo eran adolescentes con hormonas muy alteradas.

Sacudió su cabeza y prestó atención a lo que hablaban sus amigos, ignoró la mirada persistente del joven Slytherin.

─Entonces, ¿Cómo es el baño de prefectos? ─preguntó Ron─ ¿Es cierto que hay joyas en el suelo?

─Claro que no Ron, solamente los grifos de la piscina tienen piedras preciosas de distinto tipo…─dijo ella interrumpiendo la conversación.

─ ¿Cómo sabes eso? ─preguntó Harry con interés pensando en que no le había dicho nada.

Hermione sintió empalidecer, pensó con rapidez.

─Lo leí en la historia de Hogwarts, obviamente. ─Harry y Ron asintieron creyéndole, después de todo no era un argumento tan disparatado.

* * *

Nota:

El texto entre comillas y en cursivas, está sacado textualmente del libro "Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego".


	23. Tecnología muggle

Los personajes de Harry Potter y todo lo que sea reconocido de su amplio mundo: no me pertenecen. Son de la propiedad exclusiva de JK Rowling.

Este conjunto de drabbles participan en el Fictober del grupo de Facebook: "Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdagos & Mortifagos"

Summary: ● Son tan sólo 31 clichés del Dramione. ● Drabbles. #FictoberDramione #FictoberMyM

Palabras: 540.

* * *

**Predictable.**

**.**

_Tecnología muggle._

"─_Va a estar bien ─murmuró Ginny. _

_Harry la miró, bajó la mano y, distraídamente, se tocó la cicatriz con forma de rayo de la frente. _

─_Sí, ya sé que va a estar bien. _

_La cicatriz llevaba diecinueve años sin dolerle. No había nada de que preocuparse." _

─ ¿Se puede saber por qué vienes a estas horas de la noche a mi casa, Potter? ─Harry quien había llegado a la casa de Malfoy, estaba serio y claramente enfurecido. Es cierto que ellos tenían una cordial relación, solamente por dos puntos, claro: uno, era Hermione y dos, era la amistad que tenían Albus y Scorpius.

─Quiero a mi hija.

Draco Malfoy lo miró extrañado, se presionó con los dedos el tabique y suspiró molesto. ¿Qué demonios le importaba a él que quisiera a su hija? ¡Todos los padres querían a sus hijos!

─Harry, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Pasa algo? ─Hermione había bajado al vestíbulo al ver que Draco se demoraba en volver, ella se envolvió aún más en su bata y miró a su amigo con preocupación que se llevaba las manos a la cicatriz. ─ ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Te duele la cicatriz? ─preguntó alarmada.

─Lo que me duele es la cabeza, intentando entender, ¿Qué demonios hace Lily aquí?

Ahora, Hermione y Draco se miraron confundidos, vieron como Harry sacaba de su bolsillo un teléfono celular, se demoró un poco buscando lo que quería, y cuando al fin lo encontró les mostró el celular, donde se veía una foto de Lily sonriendo con Scorpius, la foto salía con la ubicación de _Malfoy Manor, _publicada hace unos minutos apenas.

─Tiene que haber un error, Harry, sabría perfectamente si Lily estuviese en mi casa…─intentó decir Hermione, pero Harry estaba hecho una furia.

─No permitiré, por ningún motivo que mi hija se mezcle con…─Draco lo interrumpió:

─ ¿Con qué? ¿Con un Malfoy? Atrévete a decirlo, Potter. Es lo mejor que a tu hija podría pasarle…─gritó enfurecido.

─Iba a decir con un chico, Malfoy, quiera o no es hijo de Hermione también. Lily tiene solo quince años, ¡Es una niña, mi niña! ─le respondió con el mismo tono de voz.

Hermione estaba dispuesta a ir a ver a Scorpius, cuando vio como él bajaba las escaleras, atrás suyo estaba Lily, la joven pelirroja que era un calco exacto de Ginny.

─ ¡Papá! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ─Harry dejó de mirar a Draco, y miró a su hija. Avanzó a zancadas hasta ella y la tomó de la mano fuertemente.

─Nos vamos, hablaremos en casa y olvídate de ir al paseo con los Scamander ─Lily abrió la boca queriendo protestar, pero se calló ante la mirada de su padre, miró con angustia a Scorpius que estaba quieto en las escaleras, y así de rápido como llegó Harry, se fueron.

Un silencio incomodo se apoderó del vestíbulo, Hermione con las manos en sus caderas miró a Scorpius enfadada. Draco intervino antes que ella:

─Te dije que con esto de la tecnología muggle no iban a poder seguir ocultándolo…─dijo algo serio mirando a Scorpius, él miró asustado a su padre cuando vio que su madre se giraba para verlo directamente.

─Así que, tu sabías que Lily venía acá.

Draco guardó silencio ante la mirada furiosa de Hermione y con algo de resignación asintió esperándose lo peor.

* * *

Nota:

Bueno, he querido distraerme un poco de las noticias y de las redes sociales, así que me animé a escribir los drabbles pendientes. Quizás puedan notar que no estoy colocando el mismo esfuerzo, o quizás no los encuentren de la misma calidad que los otros drabbles. Y lo siento por ello, aún así intento seguir el reto lo más que puedo.

Estoy agotada físicamente, me duele demasiado el cuerpo, digamos que no soy de mucha actividad física, pero como estos días he estado yendo a manifestaciones ya sea cerca de mi casa o en pleno Santiago, es algo que hoy me está pesando demasiado. No me gusta hacer ejercicios, pero he salido tanto, caminado tanto y obviamente: saltando harto.

En fin, no quiero aburrirlas más. Gracias por sus comentarios, me han encantado. Con respecto a éste drabble, pues sí, siendo Scorpius hijo de Hermione y Draco me lo imagino junto con Lily, si seguimos el canon obviamente, o sea Draco/Astoria, me gusta Scorpius con nuestra amada Rose Weasley, pero ya ven que quise cambiar eso un poco. Y claro, a Harry todo sobreprotector con su unica niñita.

¿Comentarios? ¿Tomates?

El texto entre comillas y en cursivas, está sacado textualmente del libro "Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte".

¡Besos!


	24. Patronus

Los personajes de Harry Potter y todo lo que sea reconocido de su amplio mundo: no me pertenecen. Son de la propiedad exclusiva de JK Rowling.

Este conjunto de drabbles participan en el Fictober del grupo de Facebook: "Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdagos & Mortifagos"

Summary: ● Son tan sólo 31 clichés del Dramione. ● Drabbles. #FictoberDramione #FictoberMyM

Palabras: 499.

* * *

**Predictable.**

**.**

_Patronus._

"─ _¿Es verdad ─la interrumpió la chica de la larga trenza, mirando a Harry─ que puedes hacer aparecer un patronus?_

_Un murmullo de interés recorrió el grupo. _

─_Sí ─contestó Harry poniéndose a la defensiva._

─ _¿Un patronus corpóreo?"_

Hermione miraba a Draco, el Slytherin suspiraba resignado ante su intento de poder realizar bien un patronus, la pequeña nutria que ella había realizado hace unos momentos se había desvanecido, dejándolos solos en la penumbra de la Sala de Menesteres.

Ella se acercó a él lentamente, sabía cuanto se frustraba cuando las cosas no salían como el quería. Draco tenía la varita tan fuertemente apretada en sus manos, que sus venas se remarcaban en su antebrazo. ¿Qué tan infeliz era que no podía hacer aparecer un patronus? Ni siquiera era capaz de crear una simple neblina que se asemejara algo al hechizo.

Sintió la mano de Hermione cogiendo la suya, soltó el agarre fuerte contra su varita y la miró, ella le sonreía como siempre cuando él estaba a punto de perder los estribos, ella era una calma constante que necesitaba en su día a día.

─No es difícil, Draco, solo tienes que elegir bien el recuerdo, lo que sea sumamente feliz para ti ─dijo ella, su voz suave le calmaba, notó que con su mano libre tomó su varita y continuaba diciendo─: luego haces círculos con tu varita para aumentar el hechizo y decir fuerte y claro: _Expecto Patronum_.

De la varita hecha de vid, salió un patronus corpóreo, una pequeña nutria volvía a emerger dando pequeños saltos alrededor de ellos, iluminando la penumbra.

Draco asintió y pensó en un recuerdo feliz, le frustraba saber que lo que él creía felicidad como tal, su familia pese a todo no era lo suficiente como para crear un patronus, ni siquiera si solo se concentraba en la voz de su madre cuando lo mecía siendo un niño. Sintió un apretón en su mano antes de ser liberada, Hermione lo miraba expectante.

Y pensó que era un perfecto imbécil, ¿Por qué no había pensado en ella? Quizás funcionaría.

Pensó, entonces, en la risa de la joven que estaba su lado, en esa risa encantadora que tenía. Recordó el primer beso que se dieron en tercer año, ella con las mejillas arreboladas, en la torpe despedida, en el reencuentro durante su cuarto año, cuando la vio bailar en esa túnica hermosa azul para el Baile de Navidad, en ella cuando pudo observar con detención su cuerpo en el baño de prefectos, siempre en ella, en su mirada castaña y oscura, en sus pequeñas pecas, en sus labios cuando decía su nombre.

Lo sentía, ¡Lo tenía! Hizo el movimiento circular que ella le había enseñado y lo dijo:

─ _¡Expecto Patronum!_

Para Hermione no fue necesario preguntarle en qué había pensado, pues cuando vio como de la varita del Slytherin emergía una pequeña nutria que se unió jugando con la de ella, lo supo.

─Por favor no digas nada ─dijo avergonzado.

Había pensado en ella.

* * *

Nota:

Bueno, aquí estoy, escribiendo a la rápida: no pienso escribir tantos drabbles acumulados nunca más. O eso espero ajsjasj

Gracias a Mary, por sus reviews tan lindos, a Sally y Effy0Stonem: de cualquier parte se puede sacar algo para hacer un Dramione jajajaja Aquí bueno, me gusta la idea de pensar en que ambos posean el mismo patronus, lo encuentro tan romántico.

Espero que les guste, me voy apurada.

El texto entre comillas y en cursivas, está sacado textualmente del libro "Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix".

¡Eso! Besitos a todas c:


	25. Boda

Los personajes de Harry Potter y todo lo que sea reconocido de su amplio mundo: no me pertenecen. Son de la propiedad exclusiva de JK Rowling.

Este conjunto de drabbles participan en el Fictober del grupo de Facebook: "Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdagos & Mortifagos"

Summary: ● Son tan sólo 31 clichés del Dramione. ● Drabbles. #FictoberDramione #FictoberMyM

Palabras: 560.

* * *

**Predictable.**

**.**

_Boda._

"─_Estaremos a tu lado pase lo que pase ─afirmó Ron─. Pero ¡eh!, antes que nada, incluso antes de ir al valle de Godric, tendrás que pasar por casa de mis padres. _

─ _¿Por qué? _

─_La boda de Bill y Fleur, ¿recuerdas?_

_Harry lo miró con asombro; la idea de que todavía pudiera existir algo tan normal como una boda parecía tan increíble como maravillosa."_

Harry acomodó sus lentes en el puente de su nariz, una y otra vez, boqueaba a ratos, movía sus piernas constantemente y cuando parecía que iba a decir algo, cerraba la boca y volvía a acomodarse los lentes.

Todos habían quedado con secuelas por la guerra, y Harry era uno de ellos, lo que más sobresalía ante la vista de los demás, era la cantidad de tics que lo dominaban cuando se ponía nervioso o ansioso. Las pesadillas, claro, solo eran vistas por Ginny.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior dejando que un poco de piel se desgarrara en ese proceso, saboreó la sangre antes de mirar a Ginny quién sonreía sin disimular.

─Bueno, eso es algo…─pensó unos segundos─ precipitado, sí, eso es: precipitado.

Ginny quién se había mantenido en silencio se puso a reír suave.

─Harry, no es algo precipitado. ─dijo interviniendo la pelirroja.

─Ginny, ni siquiera nosotros nos hemos casado y ahora…─movió sus manos frenéticamente señalando a Hermione─ ella se quiere casar. ¡Una boda! ¡Una boda a tan solo un año de la guerra y…!

─Y quiero que seas el padrino de mi boda, maldición Harry, ¿Qué tiene de malo? No es apresurado, hemos esperado bastante como para…─

─No, no, no. No me digas que han esperado bastante, te hubieses casado con él saliendo de su juicio…─Ginny y ella se pusieron a reír, y finalmente Hermione asintió dándole la razón─ Y yo, tu padrino… Nunca pensé, o sea… Sí, lo pensé. Es solo que imagine que el novio sería otro.

Ahí estaba lo que esperaba que dijese. Ella sabía que muchos habían pensado que ella terminaría con Ron, no era una ignorante para saber los sentimientos que tenia uno de sus mejores amigos hacia ella, pero nunca habían sido correspondidos. Era cierto que un momento dudó, pero fue un momento pequeño, tan ínfimo, y ellos habían pasado por tanto como para que lo dejara todo por la vía, que todos creían, la más segura.

Ron había dejado de hablarle después del juicio, ella había intentado acercarse a él, pero no había tenido respuesta alguna más que una vil mirada de desprecio que hizo que tomara lo que ella consideraba su amor propio e irse, alejarse hasta que él diese el primer paso a una reconciliación.

Habían esperado un año, pacientemente, y por lo mismo, porque no quería hundir el dedo en la herida de quién consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos, pero ya no daba más. Quería casarse con él, usar un hermoso vestido blanco y poder decir que estaba enlazada al que consideraba su amor de vida.

Quería formar una familia, tener sus propios proyectos laborales, quería empezar a trazar su camino.

Y casarse era el enunciado de su lista.

─ ¿Vas a ser el padrino de mi boda, si o no Harry? ─preguntó empezando a impacientarse. Harry asintió nerviosamente. ─Bien, ahora solo me quedan un par de detalles.

─ ¿Par de detalles? ─ella asintió─ ¿Cuáles?

─Decirle a Draco que nos vamos a casar.

* * *

Nota: Bien, evidentemente me volví a retrasar. ¡Pero es que no podía evitarlo! He ido a muchas marchas, y termino muy agotada, y solo llego a dormir para volver a salir al día siguiente. Pero bueno, en fin.

Con respecto al drabble, me imagino que Hermione es quién quiere casarse con Draco, puesto que este va a seguir pensando en que Hermione se merece a alguien mejor que él, pero que no sería capaz de dejarla ir, así que me gusta imaginar que es Hermione quién toma el asunto de manera frontal.

Espero que les guste, volveré a subir los drabbles de tiro.

El texto entre comillas y en cursivas, está sacado textualmente del libro "Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe".

¡Besos!


	26. Baile de Navidad

Los personajes de Harry Potter y todo lo que sea reconocido de su amplio mundo: no me pertenecen. Son de la propiedad exclusiva de JK Rowling.

Este conjunto de drabbles participan en el Fictober del grupo de Facebook: "Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdagos & Mortifagos"

Summary: ● Son tan sólo 31 clichés del Dramione. ● Drabbles. #FictoberDramione #FictoberMyM

Palabras: 432.

* * *

**Predictable.**

**.**

_Baile de Navidad._

_Segunda Parte de Ensueño. _

"─_Her… mi… o… ne ─decía ella, despacio y claro. _

─_Herr…mío… ne._

─_Se acerca bastante ─aprobó ella, mirando a Harry y sonriendo." _

Su mano inquieta se rascó el cuello blanquecino dejándolo levemente rojo, observó como después con esos dedos finos y trémulos se enrollaban en uno de sus mechones de cabello.

Ella estaba tan hermosa, su cabello el cuál había estado impecablemente lacio en el baile, ahora volvía poco a poco a su normalidad, por ahora tenía unos leves atisbos de rizos, ya después volvería a esa melena alocada que tanto le gustaba.

La suave túnica azul seguía envolviendo su cuerpo, el vestido ya no lucía tan impecablemente colocado, se podía ver algunas arrugas en algunas partes. Pero seguía estando ahí, envolviendo su cuerpo de forma grácil.

El baile de navidad se había ido apagando poco a poco, la gente había empezado a dejar el salón, si bien para volver a sus dormitorios o para escabullirse por algún pasillo o por los jardines de Hogwarts. Ellos habían preferido ir a un aula abandonada.

Alzó su mano para acariciar el cuello delgado de la Gryffindor, quién se estremeció ante su toque. Ella abrió sus ojos dejando que se perdiera en su mirada castaña y oscura.

─ ¿Te besó? ─preguntó acariciando sus labios levemente resecos. Él no podría aguantarse si supiese que la habían besado, eso lo conllevaría a ensuciar sus manos golpeando al imbécil que ni siquiera sabía decir su nombre.

─No. ─negó ella fervientemente. Suspiró de alivio, ella lo miraba de una manera tan anhelante. La luz que entraba por el gran ventanal del aula le daba un aire hipnótico, aún podía escuchar la música suave proveniente del Gran Comedor.

Le ofreció su mano, ella la miró titubeante y la aceptó, la llevó de forma grácil al centro del aula, una mano en su pequeña cintura y comenzó a llevarla en una danza suave, en una baile íntimo, dejando que ambos imaginaran que bailaban en el Gran Comedor sin miedo, sin nada que esconder.

Un baile donde ambos podrían dejar en claro la relación que ambos llevaban, uno donde las miradas hablaran, uno donde dejara en claro que nadie podría observarla más que solo en sus sueños, porque ella le pertenecía y que así iba a ser siempre.

Pero eso no iba a poder ser, ese baile de navidad, esa danza íntima que ambos protagonizaban iba a quedarse solo en sus mentes, solo en el recuerdo de aquella aula vacía y polvorienta, donde solo se verían las huellas de una de las mejores danzas nunca antes vista, y que no vería nadie jamás.

* * *

El texto entre comillas y en cursivas, está sacado textualmente del libro "Harry Potter y cáliz de fuego".

¡Besos!


	27. Menta

Los personajes de Harry Potter y todo lo que sea reconocido de su amplio mundo: no me pertenecen. Son de la propiedad exclusiva de JK Rowling.

Este conjunto de drabbles participan en el Fictober del grupo de Facebook: "Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdagos & Mortifagos"

Summary: ● Son tan sólo 31 clichés del Dramione. ● Drabbles. #FictoberDramione #FictoberMyM

Palabras: 500.

* * *

**Predictable.**

**.**

_Menta._

_Segunda Parte de Libro._

"─_Caramba, esto tiene un aspecto estupendo ─dijo Slughorn una hora y media más tarde, al contemplar el contenido de color amarillo intenso del caldero de Harry─. Es Euforia, ¿verdad? ¿Y qué es ese olor? Hum… Has añadido un ramito de menta, ¿no? Poco ortodoxo, pero qué inspiración, muchacho. Claro, eso contrarrestará los posibles efectos secundarios: tendencia exagerada a cantar y picor en la nariz. De verdad, no sé de dónde sacas estas ideas luminosas, hijo mío, a menos…─Harry empujó disimuladamente el libro del Príncipe Mestizo con el pie y lo remetió un poco más en su mochila─ que sean los genes heredados de tu madre. _

─_Sí, quizás sea eso ─dijo él con alivio."_

Hermione cerró el libro y comenzó a recoger las cosas que tenía en la mesa de la biblioteca, comenzó a echarlas a su bolso con fuerza, más de la necesaria como para una tarea tan sencilla. Aún no dedicaba el tiempo suficiente como poder encontrar información del príncipe mestizo, y el tiempo que dedicaba era en vano, aún no podía hallar algo que demostrara la procedencia de aquel individuo que hacía que Harry obtuviese más puntos y atención que ella.

_Soy una maldita competitiva_, pensó.

Lo era. Le encantaba obtener más puntos que nadie en clases y ser la primera en responder, le encantaba poder demostrar los conocimientos que poseía y siempre ser la primera, destacaba en ello, no por nada el Sombrero Seleccionador había pensado en enviarla a Ravenclaw antes que Gryffindor.

Y esta situación la ponía en malas situaciones, más de lo que ella quisiera. Quería a Harry, era uno de sus mejores amigos, y le deseaba lo mejor del mundo, pero no podía soportar que fuese mejor que ella en algo donde era claro que nunca lo había sido, todo era gracias al estúpido príncipe.

Hermione se colocó su mochila en el hombro y se giró para poder irse a descansar, sin darse cuenta chocó con alguien.

─Lo siento ─dijo tocándose la nariz y antes de mirar a quién había chocado de golpe, supo que se trataba de él, su aroma lo delataba.

─ ¿A dónde vas tan enfurecida? ─le preguntó Draco mirándola fijamente, ella en otras circunstancias se hubiese sentido atraída a la cercanía del Slytherin, pero ahora solo podía pensar en el fuerte aroma a menta que inundaba sus pulmones.

Menta.

Su amortentia con menta.

El descaro de Harry con usar el maldito libro y colocar una maldita rama de menta que lo había llenado de elogios.

Y él, con su estúpido aroma a menta fuerte.

Menta, menta, menta, menta por todas partes.

─Hey, ¿Qué te ocurre? ─él intento acercarse a ella, pero esquivó su toque, no podía tranquilizarse.

─Déjame.

Hermione abandonó la biblioteca dejando a Draco perplejo y confundido, no pensó en las consecuencias de esquivar al Slytherin, pero por una maldita vez, quería estar tranquila, quería reposar su maldita mente y no iba a poder tranquilizarse si el aroma a menta la perseguía, porque si antes la menta solo le recordaba al Slytherin, hoy le recuerda al maldito príncipe mestizo.

* * *

Nota: Bueno, no ando con una gran imaginación en estos momentos. En un drabble anterior había usado la palabra menta y gracias a Mary, que me recordó que hay un día con la palabra menta, me puse a pensar en qué hacer, pero lo había resuelto al rato, siempre pensé en esta parte del libro, pero no en qué escribir después, y bueno, esto fue lo que salió, sin inspiración, pero bueno.

El texto entre comillas y en cursivas, está sacado textualmente del libro "Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe".

¡Besos!


	28. Mentira

Los personajes de Harry Potter y todo lo que sea reconocido de su amplio mundo: no me pertenecen. Son de la propiedad exclusiva de JK Rowling.

Este conjunto de drabbles participan en el Fictober del grupo de Facebook: "Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdagos & Mortifagos"

Summary: ● Son tan sólo 31 clichés del Dramione. ● Drabbles. #FictoberDramione #FictoberMyM

Palabras: 500.

* * *

**Predictable.**

**.**

_Mentira._

"─_Lo mató Snape ─declaró Harry─. Yo estaba delante, lo vi con mis propios ojos. Dumbledore y yo fuimos directamente a la torre de Astronomía porque ahí había aparecido la Marca. Él no se encontraba bien, estaba muy débil, pero creo que sospechó que nos habían tendido una trampa cuando oyó pasos que subían por la escalera. Entonces me inmovilizó; yo no podía hacer nada, y además llevaba puesta la capa invisible. Luego Malfoy abrió la puerta y lo desarmó. ─Hermione se tapó la boca con la mano y Ron soltó un gemido. A Luna le temblaban los labios─. Llegaron más mortífagos, y entonces Snape… Snape… lo mató. Con la Avada Kedavra. ─Harry no pudo continuar." _

Luna cerró la puerta suavemente, Hermione quien estaba ahí en el aula vacía poco parecía importarle su presencia. Los dientes de su amiga castañeaban, siempre hacía eso en una situación de alto estrés, ella lo sabía y estaba segura de que él también lo sabía, tenía que haberlo notado con el paso de los años.

─Quizás hablar te pueda ayudar…─Hermione detuvo su caminata incesante apenas escuchó el tono de voz dulce y cantarín.

─Él me dijo que no me preocupara, que todo iba a salir bien…─comenzó a caminar de nuevo mientras hablaba de a poco, como si estuviese recordando una historia que escuchó en un tiempo lejano─ Draco… Nunca pensó en estar de nuestro lado, Luna. Fue toda una mentira…─

─ ¿Acaso te dijo que se iba a unir a nosotros? ─Hermione la miró por unos instantes, en el aula vacía solo se podía escuchar de lejano las voces de las personas que aún quedaban en Hogwarts. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

─Nunca me lo dijo de forma explícita, Draco no es así. ─Hermione se sentó en una de las sillas polvorientas. ─Pero aún así, Luna… No sé como sentirme, él me tranquilizaba cuando el tema salía a flote, me decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, que no me preocupara, evitaba el tema lo más que podía… Y yo por un segundo, le creí. Pero mira donde estamos, en unos momentos más será el funeral del profesor Dumbledore, dejó entrar a los Mortífagos a Hogwarts. Iba a asesinarlo, Luna…─sollozó. Luna se acercó a ella y agachándose tomó las manos blanquecinas.

─Pero no lo hizo, Hermione. No lo hizo y tienes que entender que todos tomamos caminos diferentes siempre y que creemos que es el correcto, creo que Draco lo hizo por la gente que ama y por eso no desistió de ello, por sus padres…─Hermione soltó un gemido mientras lloraba─ Por ti.

Hermione se dejó abrazar por Luna, lloraba mientras pensaba en que su amiga tenía razón. Draco lo había hecho por ellos, por ella, porque pensaba que esa era la forma de tenerla segura y de no exponerla frente a los Mortífagos. Pensó con amargura de que ya no había forma de ser más los adolescentes escurridizos que compartían besos escondidos, que se miraban discretamente y donde sus manos se rozaban ante cualquier oportunidad, esos tiempos ya no volverían.

Porque ahora estaban en el comienzo de una guerra.

* * *

Nota: Bueno, bueno, tarde como siempre. Aunque no porque quisiera, espero poder terminar esto luego.

El texto entre comillas y en cursivas, está sacado textualmente del libro "Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe".

¡Besos!


	29. Sexo

Los personajes de Harry Potter y todo lo que sea reconocido de su amplio mundo: no me pertenecen. Son de la propiedad exclusiva de JK Rowling.

Este conjunto de drabbles participan en el Fictober del grupo de Facebook: "Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdagos & Mortifagos"

Summary: ● Son tan sólo 31 clichés del Dramione. ● Drabbles. #FictoberDramione #FictoberMyM

Palabras: 445.

* * *

**Predictable.**

**.**

_Sexo._

"_En cambio, a Harry nunca le había interesado menos el quidditch; estaba cada vez más obsesionado con Draco Malfoy. Examinaba el mapa del merodeador siempre que tenía ocasión y a veces daba rodeos hasta donde solía estar Malfoy, pero todavía no lo había sorprendido haciendo nada extraño. Sin embargo, seguían existiendo esos momentos inexplicables en que Malfoy desaparecía por completo del mapa."_

Levantó su mano y acarició el rostro suave, se fijó en las sutiles pecas que adornaban su rostro, en esa pequeña es imperceptible cicatriz que tenía en su cuello, esa que tantas veces había besado con devoción.

Ella respiraba de forma marcada, veía como sus hombros se levantaban sutilmente y como su mirada oscura, castaña y profunda lo veían fijamente. Ese color castaño e intenso, que le recordaba calor, añoranza, un hogar, un lugar seguro, ese color que daban vida a la mirada que más le gustaba.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, sus dientes lo retenían lentamente y lo soltaron para que pudiese verse levemente rosado y humedecido. Draco ahogó un gemido, ella sabía que le volvía loco ese pequeño gesto. Con sus dedos acarició su boca, esos pequeños labios enloquecedores besaron su pulgar lentamente.

Manteniendo la vista fija en él, se atrevió un poco más y rodeó con sus labios húmedos su dedo, lo chupó suavemente mientras lo dejaba deslizarse fuera de su boca. Sintió como él respiraba de forma más profunda como ella, ya no mantenía la mirada fija en la suya, sino que la tenía fija en sus labios, como si observara algo imposible de creer y que se volvería una nueva adicción. Dejó que él deslizara el dedo nuevamente en su boca, esta vez jugueteó un poco con su lengua y dejando que su pulgar acariciara sus labios como si los estuviese delineando.

Draco se alejó de ella para mirarla, siempre lo hacía. Hermione correspondía a su mirada llena de una pasión desbordante, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, y respiraba profundamente. Llevaba la camisa blanca e impoluta fuera de su falda, no llevaba su corbata y tenía desabrochados los primeros botones, con el cabello suelto y despeinado. Las medias rodeaban sus pantorrillas como una segunda piel, su vista dejó recorrer aquellas piernas que terminaban por esconderse detrás de la falda, donde seguramente estaba su sexo humedeciendo su ropa íntima.

Hermione lo miraba esperando que se acercara nuevamente a ella después de su escrutinio. Se acercó de forma lenta hasta que su rostro quedó a un palmo de la suya, iba a amarla.

Tenía que de alguna forma agradecer que la Sala de Menesteres estuviese disponible para sus deseos: para poder amar libremente a la joven que tanto lo enloquecía.

* * *

Nota: No tengo idea de como poder escribir historias con contenido sexual, por lo que no quise ahondar más en el tema, dejándolo de forma sutil, porque de verdad me da miedo escribir algo y que termine siendo una burla. ¿Comentarios? ¿Qué les pareció?

El texto entre comillas y en cursivas, está sacado textualmente del libro "Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe".

¡Besos!


	30. Muerte

Los personajes de Harry Potter y todo lo que sea reconocido de su amplio mundo: no me pertenecen. Son de la propiedad exclusiva de JK Rowling.

Este conjunto de drabbles participan en el Fictober del grupo de Facebook: "Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdagos & Mortifagos"

Summary: ● Son tan sólo 31 clichés del Dramione. ● Drabbles. #FictoberDramione #FictoberMyM

Palabras: 375.

* * *

**Predictable.**

**.**

_Muerte._

_Precuela de Mentira._

"─_He llegado hasta aquí, ¿no? ─dijo despacio Malfoy, mirando fijamente a Dumbledore─. Ellos pensaron que moriría en el intento, pero aquí estoy… Y ahora su vida depende de mí… Soy yo el que tiene la varita… Su suerte está en mis manos… _

─_No, Draco ─corrigió Dumbledore─. Soy yo el que tiene tu suerte en las manos. _

_Malfoy no respondió. Tenía la boca entreabierta y la mano seguía temblándole. A Harry le pareció que baja un poco la varita…"_

Humedeció sus labios un poco, sentía la garganta seca. ¿Era acaso posible? ¿Podría tener él una oportunidad acaso? ¿Una donde protegieran a sus padres y donde ella estuviese a salvo?

Ella.

Hermione.

Imaginó por un momento cómo sería, sus padres estarían a salvo en algún lugar del que nadie sabría, estarían bajo la protección de algún miembro de la Orden. Pero, de todas formas, serían unos renegados, odiados por Mortífagos por traición, ignorados por la Orden por su conveniencia. Pero estarían a salvo, su madre lo estaría.

No, no podía hacerlo. Estando en el lado de los buenos no podría saber nunca los planes de los Mortífagos, no podría saber jamás si en algún momento planeaban atacarla a ella. Si estaba con ellos, lo sabría. Era capaz de hacer hasta lo imposible con tal de no verla en peligro, se volvería la mano fiel del Señor Tenebroso si fuese necesario.

Todo por ella, por su vida.

Por eso estaba aquí, dispuesto a darle muerte a uno de los más grandes magos de la historia. Quiso engañarse por muchos momentos en que el motivo principal eran sus padres, pero no, ellos iban a estar salvo de todas formas, quizás no con tantos privilegios, pero ella era un blanco fácil, un blanco por el cual querrían ir en algún momento y él tenía que estar ahí para evitarlo.

Bajó un poco la varita, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que asesinar al profesor Dumbledore, pero no quería, no quería convertirse en un asesino: Hermione nunca se lo podría perdonar.

_En ese momento se oyeron unos pasos que subían atropelladamente la escalera, y un segundo más tarde cuatro personas ataviadas con túnicas negras irrumpieron por la puerta de la azotea y apartaron a Malfoy de en medio. _

Ya era tarde para arrepentimientos.

* * *

Nota:

Bueno, definitivamente ya no es más Octubre, es primero de Noviembre y son las 0.18, pero no podía dejar esto así como si nada, tenía que subirlas de todas formas.

El texto en cursivas, está sacado textualmente del libro "Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe".

¡Besos!


	31. Halloween

Los personajes de Harry Potter y todo lo que sea reconocido de su amplio mundo: no me pertenecen. Son de la propiedad exclusiva de JK Rowling.

Este conjunto de drabbles participan en el Fictober del grupo de Facebook: "Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdagos & Mortifagos"

Summary: ● Son tan sólo 31 clichés del Dramione. ● Drabbles. #FictoberDramione #FictoberMyM

Palabras: 635.

* * *

**Predictable.**

**.**

_Halloween._

─Feliz Halloween.

Draco miró algo angustiado a los visitantes, en su puerta estaba nada más que Harry Potter, junto con una muy embarazada Ginny Weasley, y entre ambos los dos hijos de la pareja recién mencionada. James y Albus, el primero era un demonio destructor, o como Hermione decía: todo un merodeador y el segundo, quien era más silencioso de lo que hubiesen esperado todos, incluso más que Potter, y el mejor amigo de Scorpius.

Se hizo a un lado dejando entrar a la familia Potter al vestíbulo de la mansión, estaba adornado por todos lados con decorativa de calabazas y fantasmas, una pequeña fiesta había dicho Hermione. Bueno, la pequeña fiesta ya no era tan pequeña, estaba arrebatada de personas, unos compañeros de trabajo de Hermione con sus hijos, Bill y Fleur con la pequeña Victoire, Andrómeda quien hablaba con su madre que tenía a un pequeño Teddy Lupin tomado de la mano, estaba seguro de que quería escaparse apenas había visto a James. Percy junto a su esposa Audrey, quien tenía entre sus brazos a una recién nacida llamada Molly.

Podría haber seguido, pero la verdad es que estaba tan cansado y exasperado, nunca le había gustado tener a tanta gente en su casa, por él hubiese sido perfecto estar con Hermione y con Scorpius, con nadie más. Bueno, quizás con su madre también, pero con nadie más. Aún no se acostumbraba a la aparente normalidad con la que vivía, incluso diría que se sentía más a gusto con los murmullos de la gente cuando lo veían ir a buscar a su esposa al trabajo, pero ahí estaba su primer error como decía Hermione: normalizar lo que no se podía normalizar.

Iba a subir las escaleras, dispuesto a averiguar en porque Hermione se demoraba tanto, era su pequeña fiesta, tenía que ir a cumplir el papel de anfitriona, no iba a pasar por ese tormento él solo, pero se detuvo antes de siquiera subirlas.

Por las escaleras de mármol, vio a Hermione sonriente junto a Scorpius, en realidad junto a un Scorpius muy redondo y naranjo.

─ ¡Sorpresa! ─exclamó ella feliz viendo con adoración a su primogénito. Scorpius estaba algo sonrojado y serio, caminaba apenas con aquel disfraz de calabaza reluciente─ Mi pequeña calabaza.

─Hmpph. ─musitó Scorpius, el cuál apenas podía dar unos pasos sin tambalearse.

─Dale un descanso al niño, Hermione. ─ella se puso de pie con las manos agarradas en su pecho mientras miraba a Scorpius caminar al vestíbulo. Se escucharon unos gritos de ternura, la mayoría mujeres, quienes observaban con ternura al pequeño Malfoy en un hermoso disfraz redondo.

Sentía pena por él. En su momento iba a llamar la atención de las mujeres, pero aquello era humillante incluso para un niño de cuatro años.

Negó con la cabeza mientras lo observaba.

─ ¿No te gusta? ─Hermione se acercó a él sonriente. ─Se ve tan adorable, no pude evitarlo.

─Se ve humillante. ─ella revoloteó los ojos sonriendo divertida.

─Estaba pensando en hacer uno más…─

─Yo no me voy a vestir de calabaza, Hermione. ─dijo interrumpiéndola. Ella soltó esa risa encantadora.

─Pensaba en hacer uno más pequeño para él año que viene quizás…─ella continuó y se quedó observándolo expectante a una respuesta. Pero él no sabía que responder… ¿Qué? ¿Qué era? Ella volvió a reír negando con la cabeza, tomó sus manos y colocó ambas en su vientre─ Feliz Halloween, Draco. ─lo besó sonriendo.

Un disfraz más pequeño, sus manos en el vientre, su mirada reluciente respondiendo antes de que preguntara lo que tenía en mente.

¡Iban a ser padres de nuevo!

Draco la abrazó mientras ella reía, la amaba. Sí, la amaba con locura. Ella quién le había dado una familia, un hogar, una esperanza después de la guerra, estaba dándole otro motivo más para agradecer la vida que tenían ahora.

─Feliz Halloween, Hermione.

* * *

Nota: Bueno, son las 0:50 del 01 de Noviembre, o sea: ya se fue Octubre. Lástima que no pude subirlo antes, pero bueno, quería terminar con esto y no haber dejado ningún drabble pendiente. Me gustó mucho participar en el reto, aunque las circunstancias en las que estamos viviendo en Chile, no permitieran que subiera los drabbles los días correspondientes.

En este drabble quise hacerlo sin mencionar ninguna parte de los libros, lo basé en una imagen de Hermione, Draco y Scorpius que subieron en el grupo, simplemente porque la encontré adorable.

¿Comentarios?

Espero que nos podamos leer en otra historia, quizás siendo esta vez una propia mía, que no sea parte de ningún reto. Pero no es nada seguro, estaba pensando en trabajar en algunas ideas que tengo, pero me cuesta demasiado. Quizás me anime a hacerlo.

Gracias a Mary y a las chicas que se les ocurrió en realizar este reto de Octubre.

¡Gracias por los comentarios!

¡Besos!


End file.
